The New Spirit Detectives
by TonisMaximus
Summary: This story takes place about 15 years after the series ends. All the characters are married and have children. These kids will become the new spirit detectives. They have to capture evil demons, fight in strange tournaments, and worst of all... they have
1. Intro to New Characters

****

The New Spirit Detectives

By: Demonprincess

This first chapter is just an introduction to all the new character.

Name: Yuki Minamino

Child of: Kurama and Botan

Age: 14

Description: She is about 5 feet tall. Her hair is red and really curly. Her eyes are purple but turn lime green when she's happy and violet when she's mad. She usually wears skater-type clothes (i.e.- baggy pants and shirts with skateboard brands on them) and sometimes wears pretty dresses. She has a twin brother who she gets along with pretty well until they get older. Her hobbies include- acting, dancing, and fighting. She is able to turn into a Youko at will but has to control herself.

Abilities: Turning into a Youko, Spirit Gun, healing people, control over Makai plants, and two hand daggers that she traasfer spirit energy into.

Name: Kuronue Minamino

Child of: Kurama and Botan

Age: 14

Description: He's about 5 feet tall. His hair is blue and spiky. His eyes are dark green. He always wears skater clothes (which he and his sister borrow from each other) He used to get along with sister until he became popular and she didn't. His hobbies include- acting, picking up girls, skateboarding, and fighting. He can only turn into a Youko when he's mad and gets jealous of his sister because she's more powerful than him. 

Abilities: Healing people, control over Makai plants, and creating little spirit bombs to hit people with.

Name: Elijah Jaganshi

Child of: Hiei and Sana (made up character)

Age: 14

Description: He's 5 feet 7 inches tall. His hair is black with silver streaks that is spiked and he has a sliver piece of hair that goes across his face. His eyes are golden yellow with red flecks. Everything he wears is either black or a very dark color that is close to black. His best friend was Kuronue but they got into a fight, and he has a small crush on Yuki but won't admit it because they are best friends. His hobbies are acting and fighting. He can also turn into a Youko at will.

Abilities: Hiei's Dragon attack thingy, speed attacks, and a really big, shiny sword that is very sharp.

Name: Kazuma Kuwabara Jr.

Age: 12

Child of: Kuwabara and Yukina

Description: He is really really short. (Just think like super wimpy short) He has that ugly carrot colored hair but it's kind of like a shag style. His eyes are red and he wears glasses. ( I feel so mean, making him such a wimp) His parents force him to wear polo shirts and tailored pants. But, he's the smartest kid in the 6th grade. His hobbies are fighting, and being smart.

Abilities: Spirit Sword, ice powers,(like freezing stuff) and healing powers. He also has a pretty hard punch.

Name: Kenji Urameshi

Child of: Yusuke and Keiko

Age: 13

Description: To say to straight up, he's a clone of Yusuke. Except he wears baggy clothes. He thinks he's the best at everything, but he isn't. He's considered the leader of the group because his father used to be. His hobbies are thinking he's the best, fighting, and being lazy at everything.

Abilities: Spirit Gun, Shotgun, and just trying to beat the crap outta everything.

Name: Kyo

Child of: ???

Age: 15

Description: He's 5 feet 5 inches tell. His hair is brown and spiky. His eyes are light blue. He always wears his fighting clothes, everywhere. The only reason he's even here is because Koenma didn't want Yuki to fight in any tournaments so they had bring in a 6th member for the team. ( Note- The tournament rules say the team has to have five members.) He's not a very good fighter even though he thinks he is and he's always flirting with Yuki.

Abilities: Spirit Gun, Spirit Sword, and a few speed attacks.

Those are the new characters that you'll be meeting in the story, for now. There may be a few other extra people like Yusuke's and Kuwabara'a other kids. But these are the main ones. So long for now then.


	2. And So It Begins

****

Chapter One: And So It Begins

" " means talking

' ' means thinking

~ ~ means telepathy

"Yuki! Kuronue! Time to get up my sweeties! You don't want to late for your first day of high school!" yelled Botan from the kitchen as she fixed breakfast for her family.

"Move it Yuki," said Kuronue, "I need to get ready. I have look perfect for all those lovely high school girls."

"Kuronue, I don't have time to wait for get finished flexing your muscles in front of the mirror and telling yourself how good you look. And I really need to pee, so quit blocking the door!" She pushed him out of the way and closed the door to the toilet.

"As if I can stand a minute of hearing you yelling at a hair brush because not even the strongest hair gel in the world could keep your hair down. Why don't you just buy a hair straightener and shut up!" he yelled at the door. Then started to flex his muscles in front of the mirror. "Oh yeah, you are just so handsome. If I were a girl, I'd definitely want to go out with me. But if I were Yuki I'd shoot myself."

The girl pushed him into the door and began to wash her hands. "You just don't know how much of a loser you are, do you?" She picked up his toothbrush and threw it at him "Here, your award-winning smile needs this." She picked up her own toothbrush and began to brush her teeth.

"Whatever. I'll just take my stuff and go into mom and dad's bathroom." He picked up his things and left. He went downstairs to his parent's bathroom where his dad, Kurama was in the bathroom. Kuronue dropped his stuff next to his dad and started to brush his hair,

"So, what did she do this time?" Kurama asked calmly as brushed his long red hair. 

"She basically called me a self-obsessed jerk." Kuronue opened a bottle of gel and started to spike his hair. " Hey dad, just wondering Why do you still keep your hair long? Is it because mom likes it?"

"No, I keep it this way because I like it. Well, I'm done. You can finish getting ready in here. Just put your things back when you're done." He walked out of bathroom and into the bedroom. ' I still think that hair makes him look like a girl'.

Yuki ran out of her room and into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. "Morning mom," she said as she poured herself some orange juice and took a muffin from the basket. "Sorry I can't stay for breakfast. I'm late and Elijah's probably really mad by now. Love you. I'll see you after school." She kissed her mom on the cheeck and ran down the stairs. At the bottom she ran into Kurama and kissed his cheeck. "Hi dad. Bye dad. I'm running late. See you after school."

"If you just slow down and breathe I'll give you and your brother a ride." He offered.

"No, thanks. Elijah and I are going to try out the shortcut!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Kurama walked up the stairs and into the kitchen to say good morning to his lovely wife. But as he just walked in, Kuronue raced in and started shoving food into his mouth like it was last meal. "Son, what are doing?" Kurama asked, slightly surprised at his son's actions.

"Have to eat (chomp) fast. Gonna be (chomp) late for school (chomp)." He choked and started eating more.

"Well, if you don't choke and die, I'll give you a ride to school." He offered. While sitting down drinking his coffee. 

Kuronue's eyes popped out of his face. 'Wow, dad never offers to give me a ride. Maybe he's starting to trust me. Maybe he'll buy me a car so I can get all the girls and be the most popular guy in school. Ha ha!!' Kuronue had that look on his face that meant he was actually thinking.

"No, we don't plan on buying you a car any time soon," said Botan. She had heard his thoughts again. "You should be careful what you think about because sometimes you send it me or Yuki. And I'm starting to not like some of girls you keep thinking about. Oh look at the time. You should be leaving uf you want to get to school on time. Bye now." She pretty much pushed them downstairs and out the door.

Yuki and Elijah were racing each other in the forest which was their 'short cut' to school. They'd discovered while taking a walk on Kurama's property during the summer, that there was a path that lead straight to their high school. They were racing toward a big tree when Elijah touched the tree and yelled "I win!" He laughed at Yuki who was runnig as fast as she could for the tree. Five seconds later she caught up to him. "See, I told you you'd lose in those clothes." He said, returning to his cold tone of voice as he looked at her clothes.

She looked at her own clothes. She was wearing a black and red plaid skirt with chains all over it, a black shirt that said "I scare people" written in red letters, black and white striped stockings, and black army boots. She also had on three necklaces, five braclets on each arm, a ring on almost every finger, and too many earrings to count. Not to mention the belly button ring she had cleverly hid from her parents and which he absolutely loved. "Alright, so maybe these aren't the best clothes for racing in. Come on. If we don't hurry, we'll be late."

They arrived at school ten minutes late. But neither of them knew this since they weren't wearing watches. "Excuse me kids" a teacher asked. "Do you two go to this school?"

"Yes." They both answered quietly.

"Do you know that you are ten minutes late and that you're trespassing on private property? I'll have to ask you two to come the principle with me." He led them into the school and into a large room that said "Principle Takahashi".

Author's note: Yes, this is the first 'real' chapter of the story. So, tell me Did you like it? Did you not like it? Please review. Don't write mean things. I'm still kinda new at this. But compliaments and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. School Problems and a Message From Koenm...

****

Chapter Two: School Problems and A Message From Koenma

Author's Note: Wow, I'm actually continuing the story. Let me answer a question so I don't get it anymore than I already have. People ask, "Why would Hiei name his son Elijah? It's not very Hiei-ish." This is my answer- "Okay, well, the reason hasn't been explained in the story yet because Hiei's wife, Sana hasn't been introduced. She's a kind of weird because she was traumatized in her past and never got over it. But all that will be explained in later chapters. So for now, let's just say that she likes the name Elijah and has her way with Hiei so that's how the whole thing happened. Happy now?" On with the story.

Elijah and Yuki sat in the office for about 10 minutes, until some guy left the room with a can of spray paint. "Hmmmm" grumbled the principal, "Why are you two here?" he grumbled.

"We were 10 minutes late," said Yuki. "And we were private property too. But I can explain it all to you and" She was stopped by the principal,

"I think this shoild be taken care of in my office." He said as they got up and went into his office. Now, young lady. You said you have an explaination for why you two were late." He sat in his chair and opened up some files. "But before you start talking. Please tell me your names."

"Elijah Jaganshi."

"Yuki Minamino." She waited for the man to stop writing before she continued, "So, you see sir. My father owns the property behind the school and Elijah lives next door to me. We'd figured out over the summer that there was a short cut to the school through the property. So we tried it out and got a little lost. And that's why we were late. I'm very sorry sir. It'll never happen again."

"Well, I gues that's a good explaination. I'll let you two off with a warning this time." He shuffled through the papers some more and handed each of them a piece of paper. "These are you schedules. I'd suggest you go to homeroom as soon as possible. Here are you passes." They left the office and walked down the hall.

"Well, that wasn't a very good way to start high school." Sighed Yuki. "So, where's your homeroom? Mine's in room 209 with some weird teacher name I can't say. It looks American." No response from Elijah. "Fine then, I'll just see for myself." She grabbed his schedule and looked at it. "Yay! We're in the same homeroom. Come on." They walked through the hall until they found room 209 and walked in.

"Oh, well, it looks like we have some stragglers," laughed the teacher. She was young, pretty, and American. "Let me see your schedules. So your names are Elijah Jaganshi and Yuki Minamino. Yuki, you wouldn't happen to be related to Kuronue Minamino would you? Kuronue, could you please atand up for a minute?" Kuronue stood up from his little crowd of girls and glared at this sister. She gave him an equally dirty look and smiled at the teacher.

"Yes, unfortunatly, he's my twin brother. May we sit down now?" Yuki asked.

The teacher nodded and they found two seats next to each other. ~I think it'd be better if we talked like this.~ Yuki said in her thoughts, sending them to Elijah.

~Yeah. Me too. I don't want all these stupid humans to know my business.~ He growled.

~So you have a business now? Never mind. You know who I'd really like hurt right now."

~Let me guess Kuronue.~

~Yes. I mean did you see that glare he gave me? Yeah, I gave him a meaner look. But still. You'd think he'd be a little but nicer. Even though I did kick him out of the bathroom this morning and called him a self-obsessed jerk. Do you think that's it? Re you even listening?~

~It's realy hard for me to not listen. Look at Kuronue's little Fan-club. It's so pathetic. And I know which one's going to be his new woman.~

~You do? How can you tell?~ she gasped.

~Simple. Look at the girl sitting on his lap. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body, skimpy clothes, just his type.~

~Yep, you're right.~ The bell rang. ~What's that awful noise? It's terrible.~

~It's just the bell. Listen, I'll you later okay.~

~Okay. Bye~ They both left the classroom and walked down the hall.

After a few hours, it was lunchtime. Elijah sat under a tree that he liked and started to eat his lunch. He glared at Kuronue and his Fan-club, who were sitting at a table close by. When all of sudden, Yuki walked up and hugged him from behind, putting her head on his shoulder. "So, how did you enjoy your half day of high school?" he asked cruelly.

"You're so mean!" she yelled and started crying, "All my teachers yelled at me because I was late. I got lost, the halls are really big. And people gives me glares and no body talks to me in any class. Not even the losers. And worst of all, almost all of Kuronue's Fan-club girls are in all my classes and they sit whispering. 'She's so ugly.' 'Yeah, I can't believe our sweet Kuronue has to live with her.' 'I don't see how he can breathe the same air as her.' And on, and on, and on the went. They knew I was there, and they knew I hated it. Can't I just attack them with Makai plants and go home?" she moved over and sat next to him.

"I'd let you. I'll even help you if you want. But I think Makai plants are too much. Start off with a Spirit Gun or something, just to give them a little shock. Come on. Eat your luch so you can more energy to complain later." They ate their luches quietly. After they were done, Yuki wrapped her arms around one of Elijah's and put her head on his shoulder. He sighed quietly. 'I'm glad that she comes to me for comfort now instead of her brother. I don't think I'm very good at comforting but at least I can help.' He put his head on top of hers and continued to sit. The bell rang. "Yuki, come on. The bell rang."

"Okay," she got up still holding his hand, "I'll see you after school." She slowly let go of his hand and walked to her next class.

Kuronue was sitting in his math class, very bored and day-dreaming about his fan-club. When the teacher yelled, "Minamino! Your parent is here!" Kuronue got up, confused and took the note. It told him to get his things and report to the office. He walked to the office and saw his parents already waiting with Yuki.

"Where are we going?" asked Kuronue.

"There's been a 'family emergency'." Said Botan. 'Family emergency' meant that mom's weird friend, Koenma was coming for a visit. And they needed to get home as soon as possible. Kuronue knew that his parents used to work for Koenma and sometimes he would ask them to go places for him. 

He thought about that as they drove to the Urameshi's house. That's always where Koenma showed up. They went inside the house and sat in the living room waiting. Yusuke, Keiko, and their son Kenji were waiting along with Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kazuma. Now all that were left were Hiei, Sana, and Elijah. They arrived about 15 minutes later.

"So, what's this party about anyway?" asked Kuronue.

"Well, something very important is about to happen and I assure you, it's no party," said the voice. All of the sudden, Koenma came out of nowhere. "I;ve called you all here today to make an announcment. Your parents have been working for me as Spirit Detectives for 17 years. They are all old now and plan to retire. But I always need Spirit Detectives and we've chosen you five: Kenji, Kazuma, Yuki, Elijah, and Kuronue to take over for your parents."

Author's Note: A sorta cliff-hanger. Just a warning I love fluff. So every chapter will conatin a little bit of fluff. So, what did you think? You'd better like it since it took me all morning to write when I should be packing for a trip I have to go on. But I'll be back Monday. See yas!


	4. Preparations For The First Mission

****

Chapter 3: Preparations For The First Mission 

Author's Note: I'm so glad I'm getting reviews. People actually like the story. So I'm giving the people what they want. MORE CHAPTERS!!!!

"We're spirit what!!?" yelled Kenji.

"Spirit Detectives, stupid, as in detectives for the Spirit World. My parents told me about Spirit World. It's where you go when you die." Said Elijah.

"Wow, that's the most I think he's ever said in his life. Woah, woah! Wait a sec, that's means that we have to die to be Spirit Detectives. We're all gonna be murdered by a toddler!" screamed Kenji.

"No, I assure that you _I_ will not murdering anyone today. But there are a couple of demons who love to do just that. That's why I called you all here today. To personally deliver your first mission to you."

"Koenma!" gasped Botan. "You can't just tell them they're Spirit Detectives and send them out on a mission. It's too dangerous. You haven't even thought about them. They don't have any training or anything."

"Botan please," soothed Kurama, "Koenma wouldn't send them out on a mission that he knows they can't handle. Sit down now and let's just see what this mission is all about."

"Thank you Kurama." Sighed Koenma, "Now this mission is something similar to a mission that Yusuke once had. Anyone remember the Four Saint Beasts? Of course you do. Well, two demons have taken over the position, and are requesting entrance to the human world yet again. But, they changed their plan. They've somehow crossed the barrier and have disguised themselves as humans. The mission is quite simple really, all you have to do is fight them, and their minions." Koenma finished his explaination and sat down on the floor.

"So when do fight these guys?" asked Kuronue as he cracked his knuckles.

"This Satuday. They've already given us their location. It seems their very eager to fight. That gives you four days to prepare. I suggest you do nothing but train during that time. My time is up. I bit you all farewell and good luck." He disappeared in a flash of light.

"But what about school?" asked Kazuma. "I've never missed a day of school in my life. I have to be smartest."

"Hard to believe that he's Kuwabara's kid. They are so opposite. Kuwabara barely passed middle school and his kid could already be in college." Yusuke snickered.

"Hey! Not funny Urameshi! I bet my kid could beat you kid into the floor any day!" Yelled Kuwabara.

"Yeah, only if it were a spelling bee. When it comes to real fighting, Kenji's knows it all. He learned form the best. Show him what you can do!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yeah dad! I'll show that wimp." Kenji said as he concentrated hard. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled as a tiny bit of spirit energy came out of finger and disappeared in the air. "Ha! Now wasn't that great."

"Sorry to interrupt this baka ningen convention, he we have to be going." Said Hiei as his family got up and left.

"Not to be as rude as Hiei was," said Kurama, "But we really must be going too. My children need all the training time they can get if they wish to complete this mission." They got up and were about to leave when Yusuke said,

"You're actually gonna teach her how to fight in four days? I thought you didn't want your precious little girl to get involed in this."

"I changed my mind when I figured out what she can do." Kurama touched her shoulder. "Why not give them a preview of what you can do."

Yuki stared at the ceiling as her red curly hair turned straight and silver, and her eyes went from purple to gold. Everyone watched in awe as she shot a Spirit Gun at a glass of water and it exploded. "That was just a preview," she growled as she turnd back into her normal self and walked out the door.

The next day, the five teens and their parents were at Hiei's Martial Arts school training. Kurama came out of one practice rooms for the first time in about four hours looking very beat up and carrying Yuki in his arms. 

"What did you _do_ to her?" asked Kuronue, who was taking a short break from training.

"More like what did _she_ do to _me_. Look at her." He said as he put her on the ground. Kuronue noticed that she barely had any bruises on her. Then noticed his dad was really beat up. "She's stronger than me, you know. I'd watch it around her if I were you." He walked off to go get some water.

"Whatever. Umm Yeah, dad. I have date tonight so I'm leaving. But I'll do really good tomorrow. Bye." He ran out the door of the school.

In another practice room, Hiei and Elijah were fighing with their swords. Elijah was losing as he swung his sword around and Hiei kept avoiding it. "Hn. You'll never get better if you can't hit me." He growled. Then he started to attack Elijah with quicks movements. He blocked most of the attacks when he couldn't avoid them but then got caught from behind. Hiei's blade made a deep cut in Elijah's back as he fell to the floor. "You're doing terrible," spat Hiei. "Last week this was child's play for you. Get your mind off of whatever or _whoever_ you've been thinking about and concentrate on your fighting." He picked up son from off the floor and laid him down to the unconcious Yuki. "That girl finally got the better of you huh, kitsune."

"Yeah, she did. But she wasn't really thinking about it. Her mind was elsewhere," said Kurama.

"Hn, same with the boy. Just a word of advice, kitsune. Keep your girl away from my boy. She's doing things to him." Growled Hiei. "Alright Kazuma, get your Spirit Sword. It's your turn." Tiny little Kazuma summoned his Spirit Sword and went into the room with Hiei.

Yusuke had given up teaching his son the Spirit Gun and they started attacking some punching bags and then each other. After they were done practically killing each other. Yusuke sat down next to Kurama, "I don't think these kids are gonna make it. The only ones that seem to have a chance are your girl and Hiei's boy."

"I don't like to admit it. But I think you may be right." Sighed Kurama.

Auother's Note: Yeah, sorry if this was short. It took me all day to write. Well, I wrote often on during the day. And I did add some fighting like some people wanted. But the next chapter will have more fighting. And, why does Hiei not want Yuki and Elijah to spend time together? I bet you can guess. We'll just leave it at that. Until next time.


	5. True Feelings About The Mission, Reveale...

Chapter Four: True Feelings About The Mission, Revealed

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who've been writing such nice reviews. I'll usually remember to thank them at either the beginning or the end of each chapter, because I love you all so much. Maybe that's a little _too_ much love. Oh, and by the way. The first part of the chapter was inspired by the Princess Mononoke Theme Song. Well, anyway, here we go.

It was Thursday, tomorrow they would have to go and fight those demons. Yuki wasn't worried about her training, she was worried about Elijah. 'He's been avoiding me lately.' She thought. 'I wonder why. Well, I guess I'll just have to go and see for myself.' She put on some clothes and ran over to Elijah's house. ' I'm so glad that everyone let us have this day off. I think our trainers needed it more than us. I'm also glad that all the parents went out to dinner. That gives me some alone.' She knocked on Elijah's door. "Elijah, open up. It's me Yuki."

He opened the door, surprised to see her standing there. "Oh, hi." He said. "You really shouldn't be here right now. It isn't a good time." He closed the door in her face.

She caught the door and walked into the house. "Why? Why isn't this a good time? Why do you keep avoiding me Elijah? What did I do wrong?" she grabbed both his hands and locked their fingers together.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he told her as he tried to let go of her hands. 'Man, she's got a really tight grip.' He thought. 

"Then, what's making you avoid me?!" she screamed as she started to cry. He was finally able to let go of her hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We were just starting to become more than friends and then you just stopped paying attention to me altogether." She said into his shirt.

"It was more of our parents' doing," he explained. "My dad told your dad that I wasn't concentrating on my fighting and your told my dad the same thing about you. Then they figured out that we've been spending more time together, and decided to split us up. My dad told me but we didn't want you to know. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He hugged her more tightly.

"So, did you willingly agree to their plan?" she whispered as she raised her head up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, I agreed," he muttered, looking the other direction.

"Then, let me change your mind." She whispered as she brought his face down to hers and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle. She didn't want to scare him. But in reality, she didn't want to scare _herself_. She was perfectly fine with their arrangement until he started to respond to the situation. Then, she pulled away, and buried herself in shirt again. "I'm so sorry. That was completely wrong of me and"

He stopped her by tilting her chin upward. "I didn't think you'd feel the same." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I've been like this for a long time. It was good to let it out." She sighed as she kissed him again. They continued on so for about ten minutes, when Elijah look at the clock.

"Yuki, you really should leave now. It's almost 9:00. Our parents said that they'd be home around 9:15."

"You're right. But, we can't tell anyone aboutus. Not yet, at least. I'll see you later." She kissed him once more and ran out the door. 

Kuronue knew his sister had gone out, but didn't know she had gone until she walked into the living room. He could smell a familiar scent. _'Elijah'_ he growled. She was on the way to the kitchen as she passed the couch he was sitting on, and he grabbed her arm. " You reek of Elijah. Dad won't like it. He told me to make that you didn't go near him. But, I failed father and now I must tell him what you did." She gasped in surprise, but then glared at him with gold in her eyes. Kuronue remembered what his dad had told him. ' She's stronger than me, you know. I'd watch it around her if I were you.' He really didn't want to be his sister's next target. "You know what, forget what I just said. Here, you give your clothes and go take a shower. I'll cover for you."

"You'd better not pull anything." She growled as she took her shirt off and threw it in his face. "I have a Makai plant growing in my room with your name on it." She gave him the rest of her clothes and walked into bathroom. "Thanks," she said before she closed the door.

"Now to wash these clothes," he said as he tossed them into the machine and turned on the water.

"Kuronue, we're home!" yelled Botan as they came up the stairs. "Why is there water running? And where did your sister go?"

"Oh, she's taking a shower." He said as he scratched his head. "Umm Yeah, she went out for a walk on the property and fell in the mud. So, I put her clothes in the wash and she's taking a shower.

"Oh, okay." Said Kurama. "You go when she's finished okay? I want you two to go to bed early since you've got a big fight tomorrow.

That night, while Kuronue was trying to sleep, he heard Yuki's voice, "Kuronue, are you asleep?" she asked.

"No, what do you need?" he asked back, getting out of bed.

"Nothing, I'm just worried. Probably for nothing. But, can I stay in here tonight?"

"Sure." He said as they dragged pillows and blankets onto the floor and fell asleep.

At the Urameshi house, Yusuke was trying to give his son some last minute training. "All, you have to do is concentrate really hard and fire the spirit gun. It isn't _that_ hard. Never mind. Just work on the punches and kicks that I taught you." He left the training room and walked into the kitchen. "Keiko, it's useless. He just can't do it. I know Koenma wants him to be the leader of the group but he can't. I just don't understand how Kurama's daughter can knock him into next week when my son can't even fire a spirit gun_ two feet!_ Why Keiko? Why?"

"Well, love," said Keiko. "Kurama is a full demon, and Botan is or was a Spirit, so that makes their children half demon, half spirit. You're half demon and I'm full human, so that makes our children one-fourth demon and three-fourths human. I'm sorry, Yusuke. I almost feel as if it's my fault because I'm a human." She started to cry.

"No, Keiko. It isn't your fault. It was never your fault. I'd love you no matter what. You just always know that." He hugged her and kissed her. "But, I still worry about Kenji."

"Don't. He'll be fine as long as his friends are there." There was a crying sound from another room. "Oh. I have to put Akane to bed. I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room to put their baby girl to sleep. Yusuke sighed and went back into the training room to hopefully help his son a little bit more.

All was quiet at the Kuwabara house, except little Kazuma was sitting in his room reading a book about fighting techniques. When he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he squeaked. 'Darn, I was caught.' His parents came into the room.

"Kazuma, sweetie," said Yukina. "We just wanted to tell you that we're very proud of you for taking on this mission and that we love you very much." She kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep. We have to wake you up at 6:30 and it's already midnight." They left the room. Kazuma put his book down and fell asleep.

The next morning at 8:30, everybody at the train station waiting for Koenma to arrive. The kids were dressed in their fighting clothes and ready to go. As Koenma arrived (In his teenager form, wearing regular clothes) they said goodbye to their parents and boarded the train. Two hours later, they reached their stop at Fujita Station and took a bus to a large dojo out in the middle of a forest. "Well, this is it." Said Koenma as he pointed to the dojo. "This is where you'll be fighting. I must leave you now. But know this, always look where you're going. You never know what's around the corner." And with that he disappeared. 

"Well, here we go." Said Kenji. "But just a warning to you guys. If all those monsters run away in a flash, it's because they know that Kenji, the son of Yusuke Urameshi has entered the building! Ha ha ha!!"

"Whatever, dimwit. Let's just go," growled Elijah.

Author's note: Wow, that was long. And it only took me two hours to write. Man, I have no life. I know I said there'd be fighting in this chapter. But I wanted to keep you waiting a bit. I also wanted to go into the character's heads a little more. Even though some people didn't want that. It makes it much easier to write the story. And, how did you like my bits of romance? Ooohh. Now there's a secrest relationship going on. But don't worry, the story won't focus on that for a while, the next chapter will be like all action.


	6. The Mission

****

Chapter Five: The Mission

Author's Note: Hey, this is the chapter that will have the much demanded fighting in it. I hope you guys like it. I'm not too good with fight scenes, I'm way better at romance. I wanted to make this an all romance at first, but I decided against it. So here's your fighting chapter.

They walked over to the house cautiously, but quickly. "Hello, anybody here?" asked Kenji as they opened the door. "Guess they ran away. They probably knew that I was coming to kick their butts!"

"I wouldn't say that," hissed a snake demon. "You human children are nothing compared to our masters. So, who will fight first? How about you, Mister Loudmouth?"

"Loudmouth! Oh, I'll show you, you stupid demon!" he yelled as he charged for the giant snake and punched it in the face.

"Like that will really stop me," it hissed. It's tail wrapped around Kenji and squeezed him tight. "Ha! You are such a little weakling boy. I will crush you like the bug you are." He squeezed tighter. Kenji screamed as he felt some of his bones break.

"Spirit Sword!" yelled Kuzuma as he sliced the snake demon in half. It let out another hiss before falling to the ground. Releasing the very beat up Kenji. 

"Ha ha! I win. Nobody can beat me, I'm invincible." Said Kenji just before he passed out.

"I'll take care of him," said Kuronue. He bent down in front of Kenji and put his hands on the younger boy's chest. A stream of energy came out of Kuronue's hands and wrapped itself around Kenji's body, healing his wounds. Kenji's eyes opened and he got up. "Come on. Now we can go," said Kuronue. 

After a few minutes later, they were walking down a long hallway. They hadn't run into any demons, other than the snake. Then, they came to a split in the hallway. "I think we need to split up." Suggested Kuromue. Everybody nodded in agreement. "Yuki and I will take the left and your guys take the right. Is that okay?"

"Okay, that's fine." Said Kenji. "Alright team, let's go!" the three boys wlaked down the right side of the hallway and the twins took the left.

"Alright Kuronue, I want the truth. Why are you intent on keeping me near you? It's about Elijah isn't it?" asked Yuki as the walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it is. I just hate seeing you with someone else. Especially my old best friend." He replied.

Yuki blinked in surprise. "Why are you all the sudden worrying about me? I'm just the twin sister you wish you didn't have." Kuronue opened his mouth to protest. "Don't try to cover it up. I already know that's what you think. And to tell you the truth, I don't really care what you think about me anyway. I have a lot of better things to do than worry about what my brother thinks about me."

"Oh, how cute." Came a voice. "A little sibling rivalry." The monster showed itself to be a shadow demon.

Yuki pulled out one of her daggers and stabbed it in the chest. It fell to the ground. "See, plenty of other things to do. Come on. I'll let you have the next one."

Kenji, Elijah, and Kazuma had run into a large group of cultivated humans (Remember those annoying things.) on their pathway down the hallway. The monsters weren't _that_ hard to deal with; even Kenji was taking them out qucickly. It's just that for every one you killed, two took it's place. After about ten minutes of slashing, kicking and punching, the boys arrived at a large door. "Do you think you should go in?" asked Kenji.

"Of course we should, dimwit. That's why we're here." Growled Elijah.

"But cousin," squeaked Kazuma. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, since I didn't mention it. Elijah and Kazuma are cousins. Because of Hiei and Yukina, and well, you know the rest.) "Shouldn't we wait for Yuki and Kuronue? They aren't here yet."

"You right. We'll wait." They stood in front of the door for about five minutes until the twins arrived. "Look, there they are." Elijah finally said when he saw them running down the hallway to the big door.

"Sorry." Said Kuronue. "We ran into a lot minions and a big pack of cultivated humans."

Yuki didn't pay much attention to the other boys' conversation. She ran up to Elijah when she saw his hand bleeding. "You hand is bleeding." She said as she touched his injured hand. "Do you want me to heal it for you?"

"Yeah." He said. Elijah watched Yuki as she healed his hand using spirit energy, then kissed it when she was done. "Hey, are you idiots done talking yet? We still haven't gone in that door. Are we going to anytime soon?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We're coming" growled Kuronue as they all pushed open the door.

"Well, well brother. It looks like our Spirit Detectives have finally come." Said one of the demons.

"Yes. It seems they have. I was getting quite bored waiting. Shall we start now?" replied the other.

"Wonderful idea. I was just about to suggest it." Said the former. "May I please introduce myself first?" The latter nodded. "Yay!" The demon jumped out of the shadow and revealed itself as a little boy. "I'm Yui! I'd say I'm glad to meet you, but I'm not." (A/N: I don't feel like describing him. Basically, he looks like Shippou from Inuyasha)

The larger demon came out from the shadow next. "I'm Mouku. And, unlike my brother. I'm very pleased to meet you all. (A/N: Think of him as kind of like Gouki, except with fox ears and a tail. I don't think that's too good for the brain to imagine, though) So, which of you wants to die I mean fight us first.?"

"I do!" yelled Kenji. The rest of the team rolled their eyes. "I'll take you both on! Right here, right NOW! Kyaaa!" he yelled as he went running for the Mouku. The big demon punched him in the face as and laughed as Kenji fell to the ground.

"I don't hope _all_ of you are that easy. That would just be waste of my time. I guess I could let the next one fight my brother. So who will it be?"

"I will," said Elijah as he stepped foreward and drew his sword. Giving a look at his younger cousin, Kazuma.

"So will I." Sqeaked the boy. "We'll fight together." He concentrated hard. "Spirit Sword!" he yelled as the blade of energy came from his hand. 

"Well, well. This looks much more fun. I hope you'll be as fun to kill as I'm dreaming you are. Now. What fun attack should I do? I know. Fire ball!" he yelled, and started to shoot fire balls from his hands at the two fighters. 

Elijah and Kazuma easily hit the ball in the other direction using their swords. "This is too easy." Said Elijah, slighly bored.

"It really is," sighed Kazuma. But then his overly large brain had an idea. "Hey, how about we show that kid our really cool trick?"

"That could work." Said Elijah. "Hey kid, if you stop throwing fireballs for a minute. We'll show you something cool."

Yui stopped his attack. "You've got my attention. Is it really, really cool?"

"Yeah. But you'll have to wait a second since it's kind of hard to do." Said Kazuma. "Ready, Elijah?"

"Hold on." Elijah concentrated hard as spirit energy came out of his body and surrounded the sword he was holding, making it glow like Kazuma's. "I'm ready now."

Yuki and Kuronue, who were watching, had never seen that attack before. "So this must be the special attack they locked themselves in a room for two days to learn." Said Kuronue. "Hey, I'm going to go heal Kenji. You stay here okay?" he ran off to heal the half-dead brat for the second time that day.

Mouku watched silently. The fighting was boring him, because the red-head girl on the other side of the room was holding all of his attention. 'I'll make her mine.' He thought. 'I just have to figure out how.'

The two fighters were ready to attack. They stood together, back-to-back, with their swords in attack position. "Double Spirit Sword Attack!" they both yelled at the same time as they charged at Yui. Every movment they made was perfectly in sync with the others. The swords hit Yui at the same time as he hit the floor.

'Now's my chance.' Thought Mouku. He disappeared from his corner and reappeared behind Yuki. He wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close to his body. "You're mine now." He whispered in her ear as he trapped her arms and legs, and started to kiss her.

"Help! Elijah! Get him off me!" she screamed in pain as he continued to kiss her and crush her arms with his body.

"Yuki!" Elijah yelled as he ran towards the big demon as he started to turn into his Youko form.

Author's Note: So there you have it. Wouldn't you hate to be Yuki right now? I know I would. Oh my gosh! I've forgotten to do three very important things:

I haven't been writing a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter. Okay. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho times five, for each chapter I've written. I'd like to thank all of my reviwers! Read my Inuyasha fic. It's called Healing the Wounds of Broken Hearts. 

That's all for now. Until tomorrow.


	7. Finishing Up The Mission

****

Chapter 6: Finishing Up the Mission

Author's Note: Hee hee. Well, here I go again. Having to clear up more things about my story. I got a review asking about Elijah and Kazuma's age. The reviewer said that in the profile I said that both of these guys were 12 years old, yet Kuzuma refers to Elijah as "Big Cousin". I'm not sure where this came from, but I'll clear it up.

Elijah is 14.

Kazuma is 12.

I could've sworn I said that Elijah is 14. Well, even if I made a typo (I'm good at that) Elijah is 14. 

And also I'd like to thank my reviewers and say that I don't own YYH.

"Yuki, no!" yelled Elijah as he ran toward her, forgetting the battle he was already in. 

"Elijah, get back here! Yui isn't dead yet!" screamed Kazuma.

"Ha ha!" laughed Yui. "Fire Ball!" he shot a fireball at Elijah. 

"No!" yelled Kazuma as he watched his older cousin fall to the ground from Yui's attack. "I'll kill you. Spirit Sword." Just then, a second sword came out of his other hand. "Die!" he charged at the little fox demon and sliced him in half with his sword. (A/N: Geez, that little guy likes his Spirit Sword way too much.)

"Ha! My weak little brother has been beaten. Oh well, at least I still have _my_ prize." He continued kissing her face and neck. "I'm gonna have so much fun with this one."

Elijah got up off the ground and looked Mouku straight in the eye. Then looked at the ceiling as all of his hair turned silver and ears fox ears on top of his head took the place of his human one. "Only _I_ can touch her. You got that, ugly? She's _mine_." He growled, pulling out his sword. He used his incredible speed to run up to Mouku and cut off the arm that was constricting Yuki. He grabbed her and run back to place where he'd been standing.

"Yuki, are you okay?" he breathed, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm fine, I think." She responded. "I feel really violated and and gross. Please go and kill that thing for me."

"I will." They kissed and he placed her on the ground and got up.

"Wait," she grabbed hand, and put a seed in it. "Try to put this somewhere in his skin where there's a wound. After you do that, wink at me. It's a Makai plant. It'll make it easier for you." She closed his hand around the seed and waved to him.

"Thanks," he walked over to Mouku. "Here's another thing: Anyone who touches _my_ girlfriend like that, dies by my hands." Still in his Youko form, Elijah charged at Mouku with his sword. Mouku easily doged it. 'Well, it looks like the plan is working so far.' Thought Elijah. He swung at Mouku again and while Mouku was dodging, Elijah pressed the Makai plant seed into what used to be Mouku's arm. (A/N: Remember he cut it off?) Elijah winked at Yuki. She blew a kiss at him and went to work.

"Ha! Your little sword won't do a thing if you can't hit me with it," Mouku laughed. 

"You're right ugly," sneered Yuki. "But, what would happen if you couldn't dodge it? Let's find out, shall we?" she concentrated on where the seed had been placed and her Youko powers took it form there. Within the minute, vines were coming out of Mouku's shoulder and constricting him from all movement. "Now you know what it feels like, being crushed by something," as she twisted her hands together the vines tightened themselves around his body. She let out an evil laugh as she turned into her Youko form and walked toward the man.

Elijah had never seen Yuki act like this before. But he knew one thing: He _really_ liked this side of her. "Hey, I said he'd die by _my_ hands, Yuki." He growled as he tried to stop her.

Yuki looked at him with her cold eyes. Then she pulled out a Makai seed. "Do you want one too?" she asked. "Then _stay_ out of my way."

Elijah changed his mind. He didn't like this side. "As you wish."

"Good." She whispered before she kissed him. Then turned her attention to Mouku. "Now, what to do with you?" She walked up closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "But there's _so_ many things to do with someone like _you._" Mouku was still trying to move in the vines. "No, no." she purred. "The more you move, the tighter the vines get. I just got the perfect idea." The Youko pulled out two sharp daggers. "Do you like these? I think they're quite pretty. But they've always been missing something. And now I know what that thing is. Would you like to know?"

"Not really," he choked. The vines were now sqeezing him of their own free will. 

"Hmmm Well, I'm going to show you anyway," she walked away from him. Suddenly, the daggers began to glow with spirit energy. "Spirit Daggers!" she yelled as the two daggers went flying into Mouku's body. He was dead instantly. 

Yuki looked at the man with horror in her eyes, remembering what she had just done as she turned back to normal. "Oh, what did I do?" she fell to the ground and started crying. Elijah ran over to her and hugged her. "Elijah, why did I do it? I just don't see how I could have."

"Shhh. It's okay. You did what you had to do." He soothed. She continued to cry. "The mission is over now and we can go home." He picked her up and walked over to Kuronue. "Can you do something to make her fall asleep?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Kuronue thought for a mniute. "I got it. Just put her on the ground." Elijah laid her on the ground and watched as Kuronue placed two fingers on Yuki's forehead and she fell asleep. "Take good care of her. And if I find out that you've hurt her in any way. You _won't_ like the consequences." 

Kenji chose that moment to wake up from his sleep. "Oh yeah! The Great Kenji has beaten the monsters again!" He got up and walked to the big door. "Come on team. Let's go!" The rest of the beat up and half-asleep team followed Kenji out the door and finally out of the dojo. Where they were met by their parents.

"I knew these kids could handle it." Said Koenma. "Good job to you all." He disappeared back to the Spirit World.

Elijah gave Yuki to Kuronue and went over to meet his parents. "You didn't kill either of demons. I'm disappointed in you." Growled Hiei.

"Don't blame him Hiei." Said Sana gently. "He helped a lot. And he was going to kill the big one. But he let his girlfriend to the kill instead. You did the same for me, once."

"Nobody was supposed to know that, Sana." Growled Hiei, again. "Come on, we're leaving."

"No, we're not. Not yet at least. We still have to talk to Botan and Kurama about, things." Sighed Sana.

'My parents are weird.' Thought Elijah. 'For some reason, Dad does everything that Mom says, no matter what.' "What do you need to talk with them about, Mother?"he asked.

"Just some plans we had. I'm telling them yes." She walked off to go and see Botan.

"Kuronue, what did Yuki do?" gasped Botan when she saw her daughter asleep.

"She killed one of them, Botan." Said Kurama. Botan gasped and shook her head. "Unfortunatly, she did. She smells like blood and Youko."

"So, you're saying it wasn't her, it was Youko that did the kill?" asked Kuronue.

"No," he sighed. "It was still her. When she turns into her Youko form, her personality changes. But, maybe if we're lucky, she won't remember it."

Botan heard her name called as she turned around to see Sana walking toward her. "Botan. Kurama." She said. They both turned around and looked at her. "About the plan." She studdered. She wasn't used to having them looking at her like that. Her breath became heavy. "It's a a.."

"It's okay Sana." Said Botan. "Just take your time. And take a deep breath." Botan always hated to see her friend like this. But Sana didn't stop coughing. "Hiei! Hiei!" she yelled. He appeared and took his wife into and embrace.

Hiei held his delicate wife to his chest. Hoping that she would sense his calm breathing and try control hers. "She probably just got excited about the plans." He said, more toward Kurama than to Botan. "But it's a yes.We'll see you Monday then." He walked away.

"What plans?" asked Kuronue.

"Well, to congradulate you on completing your first mission. We're going to the Bahamas for a week." Said Kurama.

"Cool. So it's us and Hiei and Sana and Elijah?" 

"No, it's everybody." Said Kurama.

"Even Kenji?" the teenager half-whined.

"Yes, even Kenji," sighed Botan. "But it'll be fun. One week in the Bahamas."

Author's Note: Hee hee. I'm making them all go to the Bahamas now. Let me quickly expain Sana's problem.

Yusuke and the gang had to go on a mission to save a human girl from a demon. The only person who knew where to find the demon was a girl who was in the mental hospital. This girl was Sana. She was a Youko who took over the body of a human after she escaped from the demon's castle. The huam she took over was a girl who had comitted suicide, but Sana brought her back to life. 

The human girl had always had a breathing difficulty and got sick quite often. After Botan was able to sneak her out of the hospital, she had to be constantly watched by someone. It was Hiei's job to watch her once and he shoved her in a small room to keep her quiet. Then he felt sorry for her and went into the room. She told him everything about her, even how she'd been tortured by the demon. And he told her everything about him. And then they fell in love.

Now wasn't that a cute story. Later days. (I've been watching the Weekenders too much.) 


	8. Bahaman Blues

****

Chapter 7: Bahaman Blues

Author's Note: Wowzers, chapter seven. I didn't expect people to like my story this much. Another thing: My reviewers are starting to confuse me greatly. 

When I was writing romance and fluffy stuff, all my reviewers said, "We want fighting. So then, just when I was starting to get into a fighting mood, they all want romance again. 

Oh, well. But no worries. I also got some reviews that didn't want me to end the story. Which I wasn't planning on doing. They still have to be in tournament, remember? So, this fic won't be ending anytime soon. I'm aiming for 15 chapters. I still don't own YYH.

It was Monday morning, and the whole gang was on an airplane going to the Bahamas. They were all very excited about this vacation, except for Yuki. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had killed Mouku. Nobody but Elijah dared to try and talk to her or touch her. He sat next to her on the plane and tried to make her feel better.

"You know," he whispered. "It's a Youkai tradition, if a male let's a female take the kill, it means he loves her." 

"Then, don't love me so much," she replied. "Don't love me at all."

"Why would you ever want me to stop loving you?" he asked. "You know I never could." She mumbled something he couldn't hear. Getting slightly annoyed, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around to face him. 

"Listen to me, I don't know what's going on in head right now. But I want to you to never _ever_ forget that I'll always love you no matter what!" he growled.

"You can't." She whispered, touching her forehead to his. "I'll hurt you." She said against his lips. "I'm tainted and bloodstained. It'll only hurt more." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned back to face the window. "I don't think I can love anymore."

"Then, let me change your mind," he brought her face back over to his kissed her carefully. It was exactly like their first kiss, except with him leading this time. 

Suddenly, all the memories of her and Elijah together had come back to her. She finally understood that he had always loved her no matter what. And this situation was no different. She broke the kiss laughed. "You're right, Elijah. You've always loved no matter what. I just couldn't see it. But I do now, and I'm sorry. I'll try not to think about it. I mean he was going to kill everyone in the human world. So I guess I kind of saved it." 

After another hour of talking, the two fell asleep, somewhat holding each other. Behind them, Botan and Kurama had been listening to the whole thing. Botan waved to Hiei and Sana, who were sitting across the isle from them. "They worked it out." Said Botan.

"I'm glad," said Sana. "They really are good for each other. Don't you think so Hiei?"

"Hn." He growled. "I guess,"

"It's just his way of saying yes when he doesn't want people to know he approves." laughed Kurama. We should be arriving there in about three hours."

"Alright! Bahamas here I come!" cheered Kuwabara. "Sun, surf, Yukina in a bathing suit." He started to drool.

"Yeah, like you really need brain damage from the sun!" yelled Yusuke from the seat behind him.

"You wanna come up here and say that in front of my face Urameshi?" yelled Kuwabara. 

"You beat him up dad! I'll take his kid!" said Kenji, from somewhere else on the plane. 

"I don't want to fight you." Said Kazuma. "According to my calculations, (A/N: I've always wanted to say that.) I would use you my Spirit Sword and slice you into one hundred seventy two pieces beofre you can yell 'die shrimp'." 

"That's right son! You show that punk how smart you are!" said Kuwabara.

"Stop it! Stop it! All of you just stop it!" screamed Keiko. "You stop calling him stupid." She pointed at Yusuke. "You stop saying your kid can beat up mine." She pointed at Kuwabara. "You stop threatening him." She pointed at Kenji. "And you" she looked at Kazuma. "Stop being so smart! It's unnatural!" she sighed and sat back down again. Needless to say that every other person on the plane was freaked out on some level.

Three hours later, the plane landed in the Bahamas. Everybody got their ental cars and drove to the beach houses they were staying at at. Every family had their own house. They each went to their own house to unpack and get ready for dinner. "Okay, so dinner at 7:00 sharp. We'll all meet at the parking lot." Said Kurama.

At 7:00 they all met in the parking lot to go out to dinner. They had chosen a nice tropical steak house. Everbody in the resturant turned to see the big party of 17 people that had just walked in. The language spoken in the Bahamas was English. Only Kurama, Botan, Yuki, Kuronue, Kazuma, Keiko Yukina, and Elijah could speak English. Kurama did most of the talking, because his English was the best.

Dinner was nice, but a little difficult to do things the American way. Elijah didn't have much fun since the waiter was flirting with Yuki the whole time. Oher than that, they all had fun. After dinner, they all retured to their beach houses, too tired from the plane ride to do anything else.

The next morning, most of the people had gone to the beach. Yuki had decided to go to the pool area and get a tan before she went out to the beach. Soshe put on her black bikini and grabbed a towel and went to the pool. She met Sana there, who had obviously had the same idea.

"Sana, I thought you didn't want a ray of sun to damage your ivory skin. So, why are you out here tanning?" she asked as she pulled up a louge chair and laid next to the plae, silver haired woman.

"I decided to try something new. I don't _always_ like looking delicate and sickly. Besides, there's too many people on the beach and I get nervous. I like to go closer to sunset, when there aren't any kids." She sighed. "So, you and my son are offically 'together' now?"

"Yes." Yuki replied. "We really didn't want anyone to know, but I guess it got out." 

"And I guess he told you that when a male lets a female take the kill, it means he loves her. That was how we figured it out." Sana laughed. "Hiei did that for me once. That's when I knew he loved me."

Yuki had never really gotten a chance to talk with Sana like this. Her mom had always said that Sana was a nervous and quiet person who rarely talked. But Sana was talking like they were old friends. 'I guess it's because Elijah and I are together now.' Thought Yuki. "Sana, where are you going?" she asked as she watched the woman walk away.

"I'll be right back. I need to see something." 

Yuki went back to her tanning. A few minutes later, she smelled a sweet fruit walking toward her. "Here Yuki, I brought you some watermelon." Said Sana as she handed the bowl to the girl. "It's really sweet. I've never had anything like it before. Try some."

Yuki picked up the pink fruit with her hand put it in her mouth. It was sweet and juicy. "This is really good, but kind of messy. Thanks Sana." She continued to eat the fruit. 

Elijah had gotten tired of the beach and decided to go the pool for a swim. He saw Yuki and his mom tanning in chairs. He wanted to give them a surprise but Yuki had already sensed him. "Come here Elijah." She said. "I have something for you."

"What?" he walked over to her, smelling a sweet fruit as he got closer to her."

"Sit down," she moved over slighly to make room for him on what she was laying on. "Now, open your mouth. I want your try this." She held the piece of fruit with her not sticky hand and slid a big piece of watermelon in his mouth. He bit it in half, chewed and swallowed, liking the taste. But haf of the piece had fallen out of his mouth and landed on Yuki's stomach. 

They laughed as he picked it up and wiped off the juice, then put the fruit in his mouth. Then she cupped his cheek with her sticky hand. He picked up a piece and put it between his teeth, then leaned over to Yuki and she took the piece from his mouth and ate it. "Come on Miss Sticky Watermelon Juice, you want to go for a swim?" 

"Sure," he helped her up and they both jumped into the pool, splashing around and laughing.

Sana watched them silently, then fell asleep. Dreaming of the times that she and Hiei used to be like that.

After about ten minutes of swimming, the Urameshi family, with their three annoying boys and adorable baby girl had invaded the private pool. Soon followed by everyone else, who were all tired of the beach for now. 

The big group had now offically taken over the pool area. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kenji, and Kazuma were dunking each other and water fighting in the deep end. Hiei and Sana were sun tanning and talking about something. Yusuke's other two boys and Kuwabara's daughter were playing in the kiddie pool with their mothers, Yukina and Keiko. Botan and Kurama had gotten some drinks and were dipping their feet into the water while drinknig them. And Yuki, Elijah, Kuronue, and some blonde that Kuronue had picked up at the beach were in the hot tub.

Then, the guys decided to have a diving contest. All the guys participated, even Hiei. Kurama had won the contest with a graceful backflip and half twist. After their diving contest, they all went back to their houses to go out foran early dinner and then spend the evening on the beach.

This was the perfect vacation that they all had always wanted.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end Of this chapter. See, I put a nice deal of Yuki and Elijah romance in it because that's what you all wanted. Now, I'm getting a picture in my head of a very drunk Kurama runnig around in a dress wearing a lamp shade on his head. It's pretty funny. Well, let me explain how the next part of this story will go:

The next chapter has some more of their vacation, then they go home.

Chapter after that involves them just getting back into normal life.

Then, they hear about the next mission, a tournament. They start training.

They go to the tournament and something happens to a character. And they get somebody new.

They fight the tournment.

That's the outline for the next five chapters. Luv ya!


	9. Beach Fun, and Going Home

****

Chapter 8: Beach Fun, and Going Home

Author's Note: Hey there again, this chapter will pretty much be all of them having lot's of fun on the beach, then having to leave. This is sort of like a filler chapter. It doesn't have much to do with the story. Oh well, let's just enjoy the scenery then. 

It was their last day in the Bahamas, so they all decided to spend it on the beach together. They had taken over a section of the beach where they could cook food and be comfortable the whole day. The parents mostly laid out on the beach, talking or eating, or doing other things. While the kids had fun in the water, except Kuwabara and Yukina. 

She would wade around in the water with her little girl and Kuwabara would do stupid poses to try and impress her. Mostly she would giggle and say, "Oh Kazuma, you're so funny." Then he would that dopey grin on his face and start laughing hysterically. 

Hiei was sitting on a towel, watching the scene with Sana in his lap. "I don't see why that oaf has to embarrass himself more and show off like that. He already won her over, isn't that enough?" he growled.

"I think it's sweet, really." Said Sana. "I think that Kuwabara loves to hear Yukina's laugh, so he does things to make her laugh. Or, at least, that's what she told me." She leaned in closer to him. "Why don't you try something like that for me once? Not in that way, though."

He thought for a moment, then began to kiss one side of her neck and shoulder. Sana's eyes widened in surprise. 'He's never done _this_ before. And in public too! Elijah's never even seen us kiss once.'

"Is this good?" he purred in her ear.

"Yes," she began to laugh. "But it's so unlike you, that it's funny. But I do like it." She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

Everybody turned and stared at what they were seeing. Hiei and his wife were _kissing_, in _public_. 

"Yuki, I think they've gone mad." Said Elijah. "I've never even seen them kiss before and here they are, doing it in public." 

"I knew your parents don't like to show affection in public" she started.

"But you've never seen them make out before?" interrupted Kuronue. "Wow, our parents do that all the time. Every time they see each other they go at it. Right Yuki?"

"Please don't remind me," the girl whined. "I'd rather have parents that never kiss after some of the things I've seen. And _don't_ ask about details, or I'll personally kill you both."

"You guys want to go get something to eat?" asked Kuronue.

"I won't be able to eat for a week." Groaned Elijah. 

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be with a big of chips somewhere." He ran out of the water and over to the food table.

"Oh no!" said Yuki. Elijah looked at her. "I just had a terrible thought. If you parents don't like showing affection in public then they obviously don't want you to either. And then we did that whole thing with the watermelon, in front of you _mom_, and so now your parents think I'm not a nice girl. Which I am a nice girl, and now they won't approve of our relationship so we'll have to break up!" she began to cry and hugged him tightly.

'Why do girls have to be so over dramatic about every little thing?' he asked himself. "No they won't." he said. "Besides, I did most of the watermelon stuff anyway. And trust me. My mom would've said something if she didn't like the situation." He tilted her chin up and held her face in his hands. "And even if they did disapprove of you, which they don't. I wouldn't care because I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She said back. They hugged and kissed, not knowing that they had an audience.

Since Hiei and Sana had stopped their little "scene", everyone's attention was now on the two teenagers that had just confessed their love for each other. They started clapping, whistling, and making noises after the two had finished. The very embarrassed teenagers got out of the water and went to dry off with some towels.

After the two romantic scenes were finished, Keiko produced a large green fruit and a sharp knife from nowhere and yelled, "Who wants watermelon?!" 

Elijah got up and went straight over to the watermelon when Yuki pulled him away from it. "_You're _not going anywhere near that watermelon, got it?"

"Come on, Yuki please?" he begged. 

"No." She said firmly. "I don't want you getting ideas."

"But, I'll think of something more creative than the parents have." He offered.

Yuki looked around, and noted that all the parents were feeding each other watermelon in some way. The other kids just grabbed a slice and dug in, covering their faces with juice. Kuronue was still having his obsession with a bag of chips. "Oh, that really makes me _not_ want to see a watermelon ever again." She groaned. "I can't let the kids watch this."

"All the kids are too busy sticking their faces in melon to notice." Elijah said.

"But look, they're almost done." She thought for a moment. "Hey kids!" she yelled. All the kids looked up at her with their red and pink faces. "Who wants to have a sand castle building contest?"

"I do!" yelled all kids, as they left behind their watermelon and followed Yuki to the sand. They all lined up while Yuki explained the rules.

"Okay. I'm going to select two team captains, and they'll pick the teams. Then, each team will have one hour to build a sandcastle. Then, the judge will pick the best castle and the winners get candy." She explained. "Kuronue will be the judge."

"Hey how did I get into to this?" he asked as he ran over to the group.

"You're just the judge. You have an hour before you have to do anything. And the team captains will be Kazuma and Kenji. The rest of will be the teams. Now, I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. Whoever guesses the closest, goes first."

"Three," said Kenji.

"Seven," said Kazuma.

"It was eight. So Kazuma goes first." Said Yuki.

Kazuma thought for a minute. 'Who will be the best asset to my team? Well, that easy, who's the smartest?' "Yuki." He said. Yuki walked over to Kazuma and stood behind him.

"Oh yeah," said Kenji. "Well then I choose Elijah. Ha! Let's see how well Yuki does without her boy toy."

"No hard feelings?" asked Elijah as he walked over to Kenji's side.

"None," she blew him a kiss and he gave her one too.

"Hey! No talking with the other team!" Shouted Kenji. "Unless you're telling them they're gonna lose!"

"Well then. I pick Yamato." Said Kazuma. Selecting Kenji's ten year old brother for his team.

"Alright then Suekichi, you're with me." Sighed Kenji as his seven year old brother joined his team. 

"Okay, the teams have been selected, you have one hour starting now. Go!" yelled Kuronue.

Kazuma's team found a nice patch of sand and began to draw out a blueprint. They had decided on a simple castle with three towers, decorations would be added on later if they had the time.

Kenji's team walked far away from Kazuma and Kenji started to order them around. He wanted a big tall castle, with all the bling-bling they could use. It sounded like a good idea until their sand started to fall apart.

Kazuma's team worked happily together. Each one of them had their jobs. Yamato gather the wet sand, Yuki and Kazuma shaped it, then placed it where it needed to be. After forty-five minutes, their castle was done and they set to decorating it. Yuki found a pretty shell to put above the door, and Kazuma had even made a little drawbridge. 

Kenji's team wasn't so lucky. Their big castle had fallen apart, so they to resort to making a smaller castle. That is, Elijah and Suekichi had to make a smaller castle. Kenji wasn't doing much of anything. But, they somehow managed to get a pretty good castle, even though it was small, they heavily decorated it. 

The hour was up. The two teams had to wait in the center while the judge looked at the castles. But they time spent waiting was anything but friendly.

"You know you little shrimp, my team beat your team into the floor!" Yelled Kenji.

"Yeah right," said Kazuma. "I'm surprised that you even _made_ a castle."

"I'm sorry to say it _babe_." Sighed Elijah. "But it looks like Kenji's right for once. Our team is going to beat yours to the floor."

"I'm afraid you're wrong _lover boy_." Said Yuki. "Too much of being around Kenji has finally gotten to your head. We obviously beat you because we're older and smarter."

"Umm No. I'm older then you Yuki. By about a month." Corrected Elijah.

"Children, children, please stop your bickering. I've made my choice. The winning team is Kazuma's team." Announced Kuronue.

Elijah came up behind Yuki and put his arms around her waist. "Good job, babe." He whispered.

"Thanks, lover boy." She replied.

"Please you two, stop the kissing stuff!" yelled Kenji.

"Come on kids!" yelled Yusuke. "We have to home and pack." They all walked back to their houses and packed their bags for the plane tomorrow.

That morning, they all drove to airport and boarded the plane to Japan. They had all agreed not to cause another scene like the one they had on the way there. So they all read, slept, or talked quietly until they reached Japan. Where they would go back to their normal lives.

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter. 

In the next chapter: They all go back to normal life. There's a mysterious guy that follows Yuki, Elijah and Kuronue. And, it's Elijah's birthday! It's all fun and games sort of. 

Also gotta say that I love me reviewers and I don't own YYH.


	10. Normal Life Again

Chapter 9: Normal Life Again

Author's Note: I'm so glad that people love the fluffy sections of my chapters. I really enjoy doing them. Another thing I couldn't believe is that people actually like Sana and think she and Hiei look good together. I didn't really expect that. I mainly used her as like a reason that Hiei could have a kid. But now, I'm thinking or writing a story about they met her. Well, that for later. Here's the next chapter.

Life. It was boring, again. After their first mission and vacation in the Bahamas, life went back to normal. All the kids, except for Elijah, had used the excuse; "My Aunt who lives in America died." Elijah said that his mom was in the hospital. 

Kuronue, who after their vacation, had started to get along with his sister and ex-best friend, changed completely when he got his first high school girlfriend. This girl was named Bri, she was a cheerleader/head of Kuronue's fan club/girl who went out with every popular guy in middle school. 

Yuki and Elijah continued to go out with each other, becoming closer by the day. Besides being boyfriend and girlfriend, they were other's only friend in the entire school. Yuki, Elijah, and Kuronue had into the school play. Yuki got the lead girl and Elijah got the lead boy. Kuronue got the supporting character because the two main characters were in love and had to kiss. That would just be wrong for a brother and sister to do.

Kenji had "gone" back to school. (In thug language, going to school means- maybe going once or twice a week, if I feel like it. And no matter what, I always skip gym class.) He also continued to bully people and take their lunch money. Needless to say, he's exactly like Yusuke.

Kazuma had been devastated about missing so much school. That in fact, he stayed after school for everyday he missed until he could do all his work the teachers told him not to worry about all the work, since he had a relative die, but he insisted. 

That's how life went on for about two months. Now, it's November, and it's starting to get cold. Elijah had been looking foreword to a certain day in November, his birthday. Which happened to be November 14th. Finally, it was that morning. 

Elijah opened the black curtains on his window. (Yes, Elijah's room is all black. He's Hiei's son, what would you expect?) He looked out the window to see that there was about five inches of snow on the ground, and two inches of ice underneath the snow. He jumped up down for a second cheering, then returned to his quiet self. He left his room and walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast. 

"Aren't you a lucky thing?" said his mom from the living room. "You don't have to go to school on your birthday."

"You're home, mother?" he asked walking into the living room. His mom always left for work an hour before he'd even wake up. 

"I'm here too." Said Hiei , as he joined them. "Nobody's going anywhere. There's about seven inches of snow and ice in the ground."

Sana looked at her son and husband. "You two need to put on some warm clothes. You'll freeze if you stay dressed like that all day.

Hiei and Elijah both looked at what they were wearing. Neither of them saw a problem going around all day wearing black boxers and white muscle shirts. (A/N: Drool) But not wanting to upset Sana, they went to their rooms and got dressed. 

Five minutes later, they were eating breakfast at the table. "Oh, I forgot to tell you." Said Sana. "I invited everyone over for lunch, since it looks like we won't be going out for dinner."

Hiei and Elijah both dropped their chopsticks. "You invited them _all_?" asked Hiei.

"Of course, I did. It wouldn't be very nice if I invited some people and not everyone. I'm trying to be nicer, since these people are our friends." She collected the dishes and put them in the sink. "They'll be over around noon. I have to make lunch now. So _stay out_ of my kitchen." She kissed them each on the cheek, then kicked them out of the kitchen.

Hiei went into the training room while Elijah went back to his room. He picked up his phone and dialed Yuki's number. He waited a minute, then heard the answering machine go off.

'Hi there! You've reached Yuki Minamino, I'm either not here, or I can't hear my phone. So just leave a'

"Hello. I'm sorry, I eating breakfast and didn't hear the phone. Who is it?" she asked.

"I know where you live." Growled Elijah, making his voice sound different. 

"Ha ha. That doesn't work anymore Elijah. So, are you happy that it snowed on your birthday so you don't have to go to school?" she asked.

"I probably would've stayed home anyway. At least we don't have that Science test today." He sighed.

"Yeah. But I have to go finish eating breakfast now okay? But I'll see you at noon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone. Having nothing better to do, he pulled out Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream and began reading it. 

About three hours later, at was noon. Elijah put his book down when he heard the doorbell ring. He left his room and went to open the door. It was the Minamino family. "Hi. " he said.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Yuki as she gave him a big hug.

Hiei and Sana came out to greet them as well. Botan gave Sana a hug and Kurama and Hiei shook hands. The men were about to leave for the training room when the women stopped them.

"Don't even think about fighting right now." Said Sana.

"Yeah." Agreed Botan. "Sweaty men get no lunch." They giggled and went into the kitchen. 

The men went into the living room to watch TV until the other got here.

"You want to go to my room?" asked Elijah. Yuki and Kuronue followed him into his room.

"Your room sure had gotten more black, since I last saw it." Said Kuronue, as he sat on the bed.

"You haven't been in his room in like a year, Kuronue." Said Yuki. She and Elijah walked over to the couch that was in his room, and she sat in his lap. "Remember, you got all popular and didn't want to hang out with us anymore."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about all that stuff. I guess we just grew apart." Kuronue relaxed on the bed, then saw Elijah's book on the floor. "When did you start reading Shakespeare?" 

"Ever since I was in A Midsummer Night's Dream last year. I really liked the part of it we did and decided to read the rest." He wrapped his arms tighter around Yuki kissed her cheek.

"Ugh. Please don't start that in front of me again." Kuronue groaned.

Yuki started to get mad. "Do you know why I'm here everyday after school until dinner and not at home? Because, I can't _stand_ the fact that you bring your girlfriend home _every day_! And, whenever I am home, she gives me those looks and when you leave, she comes into my room and tells me everything you say to her about me. I hate her. And most of all _I hate you!_" she began to cry into Elijah's shirt.

Kuronue looked at his sister in absolute shock. He got up and walked over to her. "I really don't have any clue what you're talking about, to be honest. I haven't told Bri anything about you." He took her way from her boyfriend and hugged her. "You know." He whispered. "Even though I'm not always the nicest guy, I'd never do anything to make you hate me. You're my sister and I love you. I'll talk to Bri, if that helps." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." She replied. "I'll try too." She went back over to Elijah and sat next to him. All of the sudden, the door burst open.

"Happy Birthday Elijah!" yelled Ayame, Kazuma's little sister.

"Hi Ayame." Said Elijah. "Do you want to sit in big cousin's lap?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she jumped up and down until he picked her up and set her in his lap. "Come on brother!" She yelled to Kazuma.

"Hey kids." Said Yuki. "Let's go see if lunch is ready." They all got up and walked into the kitchen. 

The Urameshi family had just arrived, so they all sat down to eat lunch. After lunch, they all went to the living room so that Elijah could open his presents. His parents gave him and DVD player, a watch, and some clothes. The Urameshi family gave him a gift card to his favorite store. His Aunt, Uncle and cousins gave him a set of all the books written by William Shakespeare in leather bound covers. The Minamino family gave him an aquarium with exotic fish. Yuki gave him an extra special present: A big kiss.

Even though their lives were back to normal, they still had fun.

Author's Note: Well that was a sort of happy chapter. You did get to know Elijah a bit more though. (He likes Shakespeare and exotic fish.) That scene where Yuki got mad at Kuronue reminded me of this cheesy play that I wrote in my theatre class last year about a girl in wheelchair just wanting to be normal. She had this big scene with her brother and she was crying and saying how much she hated him, and her boyfriend was there too. Well, until next time.


	11. The Reikai Christmas Ball

****

Chapter 10: The Reikai Christmas Ball

Author's Note: I felt like doing something different with this chapter. I know that in the little chapter plan I had, this wasn't in it. This chapter is almost all flashbacks and focuses on how Kurama and Botan got together. Thanks for all the reviews and I don't own YYH!

After another long, terrible month of normal, something wonderful had happened: Winter Break. The time where they got to sit around the fireplace drinking hot chocolate for two and half weeks. Yuki and Kuronue's birthday had been on December 3rd, and everyone went out for a big dinner. It was on one of these days that Koenma had called at meeting, this time at the Minamino house.

"I _really_ hope it's not another mission," whined Yuki.

"Yeah, it almost Christmas," groaned Kuronue.

Now, even though none of them celebrated Christmas like a big holiday, it was mainly just a reason to make the house look all pretty and get presents. While the kids were complaining about not wanting a mission near Christmas, Koenma appeared.

"Now, now, there's no need for complaining. I'm not here to make you all go on a mission. I'm just here to invite you all the Reikai Christmas Ball. You five, being the new Spirit Detectives, will be the guests of honor. The ball is on Christmas Eve and I expect you all to dress nicely." He disappeared again.

"See, we knew it wasn't a mission." Said Botan. "Koenma always has his Christmas Ball."

"So, that's where all you parents always disappear to on Christmas Eve." Said Kuronue.

"Yes. Usually, we're the guests of honor. But now it's your turn." Sighed Kurama. "But I do really those comfortable chairs you get to sit on."

"Kurama!" exclaimed Botan. "That can't be _only_ thing you like about the Reikai Ball!"

"What are they talking about?" asked Yuki.

"Hn," said Hiei. "Your parents fell in love at one of the Reikai Balls."

"That's so romantic." Sighed Yuki. "I wish I could fall in love at the Reikai Ball."

Elijah turned to her. "You could fall in love again." He suggested.

She laughed and gave him a hug. 

"Come on everyone." Said Keiko. "We have to go find dresses for the ball." 

All the girls got up to leave and go shopping, but Botan stopped her daughter. "Yuki, could you come with me to my room?"

"Sure, mom." Yuki followed her mom down stairs to their bedroom. When they got in, Botan closed the door and opened up a chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a dress.

"I want you to wear this dress to the ball." Said Botan as she handed Yuki the dress. It was a navy blue ballroom gown. The top had dark blue beads in a pattern and the skirt was puffy. The dress was also a strapless. "It might be too long for you, since I was much taller than you when I wore it. I hope it'll fit you."

Yuki stared at the dress. 'Why would mom want me to wear such a beautiful dress like this?'

"You're probably wanting to know why I'm letting you borrow this dress." Said Botan. "Well, this was the dress I was wearing when I fell in love with your father. It's very special to me and I want it to be special for you too.

***Flashback***

Botan wandered around the Reikai Ball looking bored. After the introduction, the feast, and the first dance, it got pretty boring. Mainly because she had nobody to dance with. Koenma was always her escort, then after all the important stuff, he would dump her and do what ever he wanted.

"I've never liked these things. I don't see why I have to keep coming." She sighed and looked around. 'I could ask one of the guys to dance. But Yusuke and Keiko are dancing. So are Kuwabara and Yukina. I don't even want to _think_ about coming between Hiei and Sana. I know! I'll go find Kurama. He's always nice to be with. And I know he'll talk with me even if we don't dance.' Botan set off to find Kurama.

*** End Flashback***

Botan was caught up in her memories while Yuki tried on the dress. Yuki was surprised that the dress fit her for two reasons: one, that her mother wore it, and two that it looked so small when her mom gave it to her. Little did she know that Botan had put a spell on it so it'd fit Yuki perfectly.

"Well, it's a bit too long." Said Botan. We'll have to make it shorter. Come on, we'll go into the living where there's more light." They left the room and walked toward the stairs. Botan noticed the look on Yuki's face when they came to the stairs. "Don't worry. It just takes practice."

They finally got up the stairs to the living room, where Kurama and Kuronue were playing a video game. When they saw Yuki, they mouths dropped open. Kurama remembered the first time he had seen that dress.

***Flashback***

Kurama sat on the railing of the balcony at the Reikai Ball, admiring the scenery. Generally, he liked these sorts of occasions, but this was the one he hated. He hated it because he always had to escort some ferry girl he didn't know because the girl he wanted to escort had someone else. He ran his hands through his hair and brushed some dust off his white tuxedo.

"Kurama?" asked a female voice.

He turned around to see a beautiful girl with light blue hair and sparkling pink eyes, wearing a navy blue ballroom gown that made her even more breathtaking. He kept staring at her until he had the courage to say something. "Botan."

***End Flashback***

"What do you think dad?" asked Yuki as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Beautiful." He sighed. He wasn't seeing his daughter in the dress though. He was seeing Botan. He snapped out of his dream and added. "You look just like a proper lady should." He got up and went downstairs. 

"Come on Yuki," said Botan. "I have to make that skirt shorter so you won't fall down. Kuronue, why don't you and your father go out and look at tuxedos?" 

Finally, after all the preparing and dressing up, it was finally time to go to the Reikai Ball. Koenma had changed the plans this time. So the guests of honor didn't need to have an escort. They were to just enter and then they'd be introduced. 

After the introduction, it was time for the feast. Kurama was right, the chairs _were_ comfortable. Everybody ate until they were full, then the dancing began. The guests of honor had to dance the first dance. Yuki and Elijah danced together while the other three boys danced with their mothers.

Botan and Kurama were standing on one of the balconies, looking at the stars.

***Flashback***

"Kurama, do you want to dance?" asked Botan.

"I don't really like to dance much." Said Kurama as he returned to his spot on the balcony. 

Botan stared at his back for a long time. Something was upsetting him, she could tell. She walked over to the railing and tried to sit on it, but her dress was giving her trouble. Kurama saw her trouble and decided to help. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other under her knees and lifted her onto the rail. 

"Why are you still here?" he asked, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I wanted to talk." She said. "Everybody else is dancing and having fun." She looked down at ground, they were pretty high up. "You won't let me fell will you?"

"No." he whispered and pulled her closer. She had always liked Kurama as a friend, but now she was starting to have other thoughts about him. Little did she know that felt the same way.

"You look upset." She studied his face. "Did someone do something to you?" she asked as she moved away a piece of hair that had fallen in his face. 

He blushed slightly. "Yes."

She moved closer to him. "Who did?"

"I can't say." He whispered, letting his lips touch her ear.

Botan shivered slightly. This was the closest she had ever let a man get to her. Liking the closeness, she moved closer to him and put an arm around his waist. "You know, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, I'll listen."

"Alright then." He started. "There's this girl I've been liking for a long time, but it's really hard for me to see her because she lives far away. Every time that we have these balls I want to be her escort, but someone else always asks her first. It's actually the same person. I can tell he doesn't like her, though. It seems to me that he just uses her as his escort because she's beautiful, but then he dumps her after the most important part is over."

Botan hated hearing this. She didn't like sitting there all cozy with him listening to him talk about another woman.

"It really hurts me to see her like that. I can tell that she thinks sometimes nobody loves her because of who she is. But, I love her so much. And I just with she could see it." Somehow, during the time he was talking, he'd mamanged to get hold of her hand. 

"Kurama. This railing is starting to hurt my butt. Can we get off it?" she asked.

"Sure." He got off the rail, pulling her with him. Noticing that they were wrapped up in each other, he tried to separate them. But she stopped him.

"I'm so sorry about what I did." She moved her arm and put the other around his neck, hugging him tightly. "The way I was acting with you, when you clearly like someone else." She pulled away from him.

Kurama stared at her in shock. Didn't she know he was talking about her. He pulled her back to him. Still having one arm around her waist, he used the other one to lift her chin up. He lightly brushed his trembling lips against hers. "Botan. I thought you saw. The person I was talking about was you. I love you."

Botan was shocked. She kept hearing the words in head over and over again. 'I love you. I love you. I love you.' She brushed her lips against his, staying there longer than he did. "I love you too." She whispered on his lips, then finally kissed him.

***End Flashback***

Botan and Kurama stood in the same places on the same balcony that they had fallen in love on. This balcony also happened to be where Kurama had proposed to Botan. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed under the stars, remembering everything they had gone through together and thinking about what the future holds.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to write this chapter. It was calling me. Botan and Kurama are my favorite pair, and they haven't been in this story much. I wanted to give them their little moment. Don't worry, things will get more interesting in the next chapter. Luv ya lots!


	12. A Strange Follower

****

Chapter 11: A Strange Follower

Author's Note: Sorry about my little outburst. I usually don't do that kind of thing. But Never mind that. The important thing is that I'm back and ready to write. I also want to make a shout out to Sam0071, Jesse, and Rin. Thanks a lot you guys. Your suggestions and emails really helped me out a lot. I also want to say thanks to all the people who gave me such positive reviews. By the way, still don't own YYH.

Now that Christmas was over, everybody's lives went back to normal, _again._ Well, almost normal. There was a new guy that started going to Yuki's high school. His name was Kyo Takahashi and he was a complete jerk. Kuronue didn't like him because all the ladies now loved Kyo, Yuki didn't like him because he stalked her, and Elijah didn't like him because he stalked Yuki. Needless to say, he wasn't very liked by our high school Spirit Detectives.

Surprisingly, Kuronue had given up his girl chasing and decided to hang out with Yuki and Eiljah, while keeping one girlfriend. This girl was Bri, who was actually a very nice person and became very good friends with Yuki. While eating lunch one Friday, the four had discovered a certain spiky haired boy watching them.

"He's watching us again" growled Kuronue.

"Yuki, why don't you just tell to back off because you're not interested?" said Bri.

"It would be easier to make him back off." Mumbled Yuki. "But, I don't want to be mean to him. He is new after all and might just want to be our friend."

"He's already got the attention of almost every freshmen girl. And, all the cool guys are hanging around him too. Don't you think he's got enough friends? And besides, look at us. We're the outcasts. Only losers want to be friends with us." Said Kuronue.

"That's almost funny," giggled Bri. "Coming from the once most popular guy in the grade. I'm glad I gave it up too. At least now I have real friends that care about me."

"You know who he reminds me of?" said Elijah. "Kenji Urameshi, except with spiky hair." 

The four laughed. Also not aware that along with Kyo watching them, they were also being watched by Koenma.

After school was over, the four went over to the Minamino house to do homework and hang out. But when they arrived, both Botan and Kurama were home. They were standing by the door, as if waiting for their children to arrive home. 

"Bri, Elijah." Said Kurama. "We need to ask both of you to go home now. We need to talk to our children about something." 

"Bye" said Bri as they waved and left. 

Yuki and Kuronue walked upstairs to living room behind their parents. As they entered the room, they saw two familiar figures in the room. One was Koenma ans the was Kyo.

"What's _he_ doing here?!" screeched Yuki. "Great, now he knows where I live. So he can stalk me twenty fours hours a day!"

"It seems you've made a mistake Yuki." Said Koenma. "Kyo works for me. He's a Spirit Detective who will be joining your group for the time being. I was actually going to give this assignment to a more qualified team. But, since there aren't any avalible at the moment, I'm going to use this one." 

"What kind of assignment needs someone like _him_ in it?" asked Kuronue.

"A tournament." Explained Koenma. "A very difficult one if you ask me. I was invited to this tournament and was allowed to bring a team to compete. Each team is composed of five members and they fight the other team until one team is left. That team, is obviously the champion and they win fabulous prizes!"

"But, why are you bringing in a sixth team member? Oh, I get it, you're _actually_ going to replace Kenji with this guy? Yusuke's gonna be pretty mad." Said Kuronue.

"No. No. We're not going to replace Kenji. All that boy needs is an extra push to get him started. Now, I'm very sad to have to say this to you. But based upon your parents' request, Kyo will be taking Yuki's place in the tournament."

"What!" snarled the girl as her eyes started to change colors. "You can't _replace_ me! I'm the strongest fighter on the team!" 

"But, we're just doing I for your own safety baby." Said Botan.

"I know." She sniffed as her bottom lip began to quiver. "But. But. I wanna fight the bad guys!" She cried, using the Anime Cry That Gets Her Whatever She Wants.

"Don't try using that Anime Cry That _Sometimes_ Gets You What You Want." Said Botan. "You're still not fighting in the tournament."

Yuki's mood changed and she went back to normal. "But, I still get to go right?"

"Of course you do." Said Kurama. "We're all going. Even the little ones will be coming."

"Well, now that everything's all nice and happy. I have to go tell everyone else and introduce them to Kyo. The tournament is in a month. So, prepare youselves well." He and Kyo disappeared.

The next day, Yusuke went over to the Minamino house to ask Kurama a favor. 

"Kurama, I really need you to do this for me." Begged Yusuke. "If you don't want to do this for me, then do it for the sake of the tournament."

"Umm Yusuke." Said Kurama. "You haven't even told me what the favor is yet."

"I want your daughter to train Kenji." He said. "Koenma told us that she won't be fighting. That really hurts the team. I know what Kenji's capable of, because I was the same way. All he needs is that push, and I think Yuki's the one to do it. I know that our children don't get along too well, but please."

"I don't see why not, because it is for the good of the team. But, I'll have to ask her first." Sighed Kurama. "I'll send her over in a few minutes." He closed the door and went upstairs. 'Oh, I know she isn't going to like this.' He thought.

Yuki was in her room, reading a copy of Mark Twain's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, when she heard a knock. "Come in." she said, putting down her book. "Hi dad. I'm glad you're here. I was just looking for a reason to put this book down because it's so boring. I don't see why they make us read these boring 'American Classics' for English class."

"Yuki, I need to talk to you about something." He said, his voice very serious. "I'm going to ask you to do a big favor for me. I want you to go over to the Urameshi house an give Kenji some training advice."

"Are you forcing me to?" she asked.

"No. I was hoping you'd do this as a favor for me. Just teach him the basics about spirit energy and how to use it."

"That doesn't seem too hard. I guess so. I'll do anything at the moment to get out of reading this book." She got up off the bed and went to look for some comfortable clothes to wear. "Tell them I'll be over in ten minutes." 

"Thanks Yuki." Said Kurama as he left the room.

Ten minutes later, Yuki arrived at the Urameshi house and rang the doorbell. "Hello Yuki." Said Keiko. "It nice to you see again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Urameshi." Said Yuki, in her polite voice.

"No, no dear. Just call me Keiko." She corrected. "Will you be staying for lunch?"

"Well, I forgot to eat breakfast, so Sure Mrs I mean Keiko. Do you know where Kenji is?"

"He's in the training room, I'm sure. Yusuke's probably telling him to be polite to you." 

"Thanks." She waved and walked down into the basement where the training room was. There she found Kenji. "So, you want to learn the basics of spirit energy?"

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" He asked back.

"Don't start that with me." She replied. "If you're not patient with this training, you'll never get it right. It might seem boring at first, but it helps a lot."

"So, what are we doing first? Punches, kicks, how about the spirit gun?"

"Meditation." She Yuki. "We're going to meditate."

"Meditate! Isn't that where you sit on the floor and breathe? I don't want to that stuff!" He yelled.

"Tough." She growled as she sat on the floor. "Sit." He sat. "Now, the first thing we're going to do is work on the counting. You're going to breathe in counts of seven." She explained. "How about this, I count and you breathe."

"Fine. I don't care. Ths sooner I get this breathing done, the sooner I can beat up more demons." He yelled.

"That's the spirit, sorta!" cheered Yuki. "Okay. Here we go. Inhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Exhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven."

They continued with the breathing for half an hour when Yuki stopped him. "Well, now that you have the breathing down. I want you to concentrate really hard on focusing your spirit energy into the center of your hands. I'll still count for you, but try to not concentrate so much on my voice and more on your energy."

After another hour of meditating, Kenji was worn out. "Hey. Can we eat lunch, then go back to medtating?"

"Sure. I'm getting hungry too. We'll eat lunch, then maybe we can start doing other things." They left the training room and went to eat lunch.

After lunch, they returned to the training room and began meditating again. An hour later, Yuki interrupted him again.

"What? I'm just starting to get really good and now you stop me?" he asked.

"Well, the lesson is pretty much over now. But, I want to see how far you've gotten. I want you to gather up all your spirit energy and make it into a ball in the palm of your hand."

Kenji took a deep breath and concentrated his spirit energy into his hand. The energy formed to create a ball about the size of a baseball. "What do I do with it now?" he asked. 

"Just put it back." She said. "You've improved a lot today than I thought you would. I expected that energy ball to be the size of an orange, but you made it baseball size. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. If you want to practice meditating. Then do it in this room and have someone, I suggest asking your father to monitor you while you do it."

He returned the energy back to his body and nearly collapsed. "Wow. That takes a lot outta you."

"It does. But, if you keep practicing, next time won't be so hard." She walked out the training room and left the Urameshi house to go back home. 'He might actually be able to do it.' She thought to herself.

Author's Note: Yes! This is finally done. Did you like the little twists I added? No Yuki fighting, a new guy, and Kenji getting stronger. I hope that these three things will improve the fighting parts of my story. Until next time! ^_^


	13. The Tournament Begins

****

Chapter 12: The Tournament Begins

Author's Note: Man, this really gonna be a hard chapter to write. I'd also like to answer a question that someone asked me a long time ago. I always write with bold font because I feel like it. Thank you. I also love most of my reviewers and I don't own YYH.

The month of preparation for the tournament was almost over. Every member of the team had grown much stronger and had developed new techniques. Especially Kenji, who had gone from being the weakest member of the team to almost as strong as Elijah. On one of the last days before the tournament, the team had gotten together for a group training session at the Urameshi house.

"Okay you wimps," said Kyo. "Are you ready to get into beat the ground by me?"

"Oh yeah right!" yelled Kenji. "Like you could really take us all on at the same time." 

"You wanna bet wimp?" Kyo yelled back. "I'll take all of you on. Any time. Any Day."

"Boys please." Interrupted Yuki. "You're all here to train together. And hopefully, get stronger before the tournament." She turned to walk out the door. "See you later boys. And play nice, okay?" 

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Elijah.

"To the mall with Bri." She answered. 

"You can't leave." Said Kenji. "You have to train with us."

"_I_ don't have to train because _I'm_ not fighting." She walked back toward the exit, but Elijah blocked the door.

"You can't get out." He said. "Anyway you try to get out, I'll beat you to it."

She looked at her boyfriend, then looked at the other boys in the room, who all had on their puppy dog faces. "Fine." She said. "I'll stay and train with you. But, at least let me go call Bri to cancel the plans." 

Elijah moved to let her through the door, then followed her as she went to the living room to get her cell phone. "I'm just making sure you don't leave." He mumbled. 

Yuki picked up her phone and dialed Bri's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hey Bri, it's Yuki. Sorry to call so late, but I have to cancel our mall plans. I have to go to a family thing." She waited for Bri's response then said "Bye," and hung up.

"Okay, I'm done Elijah. You can go back to the training room now." She stood there looking at him.

"Not without you." He said, offering his hand to her.

She gave in; taking his hand they walked back to the training room and began to fight with the others.

Finally, after a month's worth of hard work, it was time for the tournament. The tournament was to take place underground. Or at least, all the fighting was going to. The team was entered in the tournament under the name Team Urameshi, just like their parent's team had been. The whole group, including the parents and babies; boarded the ship that was sailing to the island where the hotel was.

"I hate boat rides." Complained Kenji. "Always moving, and rocking, and tilting."

"Shut up Kenji." Groaned Yuki who by the looks of it, had just thrown up over the side of the ship again. Elijah was standing next her, holding back her hair, then hugging her after she was done.

"What's wrong? Does Mistress not like riding in the boat?" He'd been teasing and calling her Mistress ever since their training.

"Would my student like a horrible punishment when Mistress gets off the boat?" She asked.

"No." He squeaked. Yuki's punishments were pretty tough. He didn't ever want to go through one of those again. So, he held his tongue and walked off to play with one of his brothers.

Yuki was still feeling sick when her father came over and her how she was feeling.

"I'm feeling a bit better, I guess." She moaned. "I don't think I have anything else left in me throw up."

"Elijah." Said Kurama. "Could you leave for a minute so I can talk to Yuki for a minute?" Elijah hugged his girlfriend and walked to the other side of the boat. "I want to explain to you why you're not fighting in the tournament."

"It's because you don't want me killing anyone and going through another stage of depresion, isn't it?" she questioned.

"No, it isn't." said Kurama. "The reason we're at this tournament is because one of the teams here has stolen weapons from the Reikai and the Makai to make themselves stronger. We don't know which team it is, but we know they're here. While two of the teams are figthing, you're going to sneak into their rooms and search for anything suspicious. And if you can, try flirting with some of other teams and get into their rooms and listen to what they talk about. Since you're the only female member of the team who is a demon, you have to do this, okay?"

"Alright. I'll just do everything that you and mom have told me _not_ to do around guys." She laughed. "This is a much better assignment then fighting. I guess I can't tell the guys."

"Koenma will tell them when they need to know." Kurama walked off but added one more thing before he left. "But, don't have _too_ much fun with the assignment. You might end up hurting someone when you don't mean to. And, turn into your Youko form now."

Yuki sighed and turned into her Youko form. She didn't feel seasick anymore, which was a good thing. But, within five minutes of her transformation, they had reached the island. 

They were staying in a big, rich, American-style hotel. The boys on the Urameshi team had to share a big suite with two bedrooms. (A/N: Each bedroom has two beds in it. I'm not making guys share a bed. But, one will have to sleep on the couch.) The parents and one of their children shared a room, and Yusuke's other two boys shared a room together. Yuki had her own room on a different floor on the other side of the hotel because she was undercover and had nothing to do with the Urameshi team. 

They boys had split up thir room nicely. Kuronue and Kazuma shared one room, Kenji and Kyo shared the other, and Elijah had the couch. 

After they arrived and unpacked, everyone decided to go to sleep because the opening ceremony and the first fight were tomorrow. Elijah tried to go to sleep on the couch, but found it very hard since he length of his body was longer than the couch. He was about to fall asleep when saw silver hair and gold eye looking at him.

"Yuki. What are you doing here?" he asked, moving over so she had a place to sit. "How were you able to sneak out of your room?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet." She said, sitting down where he had moved. "My room is on the side of the hotel. Koenma wants me to go undercover, so I have to act as though I don't any of you. I have to sneak into the other teams' rooms while they're fighting to look for something. I'm also supposed to flirt with the other teams and talk stuff out of them. I really don't want to do this but I have to."

"It's okay." He sighed and pulled her into his lap. "But it's going to be really hard for me to see you and not be able to have you. Maybe you could pretend to be questioning me for clues?" he hugged her.

"I'll see what I can do." She whispered as they cuddled a bit more. A few minutes later, they heard Kenji coughing in his sleep. "I'd better go in case he wakes up." She give him a kiss and left the room.

'Oh yeah. Definatly gonna have a hard time delaing with this.' He thought before he fell asleep.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of a reason for them to be fighting in the tournament. And, I also couldn't think of anything for Yuki to do during all this. But, I figured it out so now we have something interesting going on. So, next chapter should be up soon. And let's see if my fighting get any better. Luv ya!

~Blu~


	14. The First Fight

****

Chapter 13: The First Fight

Author's Note: Wow, my first real fighting chapter. I hope this is good enough for you people who tell me I can't write fight scenes. I hope it turns out good. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been a bit lazy. But, I still want to thanks my reviewers and wish I owned YYH.

The next morning had arrived quickly, the team felt as though they hadn't gotten any sleep. Today was the day that they had to go to a short opening ceremony, then they'd find out when they were to fight. 

"Come on you weaklings, time to get up!" yelled Kyo as he was digging through his luggage, trying to find a pair of pants. "Okay, who took my pants?"

"I dunno Kyo, why don't you check the other rooms." Said Kenji with a smirk. "Make sure to check _everywhere_." He added.

"I'll get you when I find them!" Kyo yelled back, as he left their room to find the pants. 

"So, where did you hide them again?" asked Kuronue, as he came into the room brushing his teeth.

"I got them wet, then put them in the freezer." Bragged Kenji. "I couldn't think of any place else to put them."

"I'm surprised you know _how_ to think!" yelled Kazuma from the living room

"You wanna say that to my face shrimp?" asked Kenji, walking into the living room.

"Children, will you please stop this?" said Elijah from the bathroom. "The opening ceremony starts in half an hour and we have to be there." He came out fully dressed. "I'm going to get some food. You guys had better be ready when I get back." He left their room.

The boys heard Kyo scream, "My pants! They're frozen solid! I can't wear these pants! Okay, which one of you put my pants in the freezer?"

"That'd be me." Said Kenji. "Maybe if you put them in the _microwave_ they'll defrost."

"Good idea." Kyo took his pants out of the freezer and put them in the mircowave and set it for five minutes. "I put it on for five minutes because they're really icy."

"Okay. We'll be back when the pants are done." Snickered Kuronue, then went back to his room to get dressed. Kazuma followed Kuronue and Kenji went into his own room.

"I can't believe he fell for it." Said Kazuma, as he put his pants on. " The guy actually put the _pants_ in the _microwave_. Even Kenji isn't dumb enough to fall for that."

"Well, you have to admit, my sister did do a pretty good job with Kenji. Here's stronger, smarter, and not as wild as he used to be." Kuronue sighed.

They heard Kyo scream again. "The pants are one fire! And I think the microwave's gonna explode!" 

The boys ran into the living room just as the microwave caught on fire. "I can't believe you fell for that!" laughed Kenji. "Even _I_ didn't fall for that one and I'm stupid!" 

At that moment, Elijah came into the room, not looking very happy. "What's going _on_ in here?" he yelled, noticing the microwave on fire. "The ceremony is in five minutes, and you four are still not ready!"

"My pants are on fire!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm ready." Said Kuonue.

"So am I." Kazuma squeaked.

"For once, you're not waiting on me, because I'm ready too!" yelled Kenji. "It's Kyo we're waiting for."

After Kyo got dressed, the team hurried down to the arena where the opening ceremony was being held.

"What took you so long?" asked Kurama. "The ceremony already began."

"We had a little _problem._" Said Kyo, as he glared at Kenji.

Kenji started to laugh. "All I did was put his pants in the freezer. Then, the smart guy here decided to put his pants in the microwave and they caught on fire."

"Good one," snickered Yusuke. "Nobody's ever but them in the microwave before."

Kuronue looked around the group, trying to find his sister, but she wasn't there. "Hey, dad. Where's Yuki?" he asked.

"Well, I guess this is the time I should tell the team what Yuki's doing." Sighed Koenma. "Okay, the reason Yuki isn't here is because she's doing some undercover work for me. She turned herself to her Youko form and is looking around the other team's rooms trying to look for missing artifacts. So, if any of you see her, she'll probably be with another team, and don't try talking to her either. She's pretending not to know any of you. Is that clear? Stay away from Yuki during this tournament."

The boys nodded. They watched as the announcer explained all the rules of the tournament. After the explanation of the rules, the announcer called all the teams to the center of the arena to be introduced.

"So, where do we go again?" asked Kyo.

"We keep walking down this hall until we see a sign that says Stage Left Entrance'. Then we go down that hall then we get to the exit." Said Kazuma, who was reading the map.

The boys ran down the hall until they saw the sign, then followed that hall until they reached the area where they would fight. They got there in just enough time to hear the announcer say,

"Next up is Team Urameshi!"

Some of the crowd cheered when they heard the team's name, the others booed. The booers were mainly the ones who had been at the last tournament where Team Urameshi had won. They stepped onto the fighting platform and waved at their fans.

"And, our last team is. Team Sayo!" yelled the announcer.

The Urameshi team got off the platform so that team Sayo could have their chance in the spotlight. Team Sayo was lead by an odd looking demon with bat-like wings and fuzzy cat ears. The whole team radiated a strange type of Spirit Energy.

"I don't trust that one." Said Elijah, pointing to the one with the ears and wings.

The demon glared at Elijah, then looked at a woman who was leaning on the wall as if asking for something. The woman shook her head 'no' and looked around the stadium.

Kurama watched the scene from the stands; he'd seen that type of energy before. Then, he noticed a demon woman looking at him from near the platform. He'd seen this cat demon with the long brown hair and piercing silver eyes before.

"That can't be Rain?" he said to himself.

"Who's Rain?" asked Botan from next to him.

"She's someone from a long time ago. But that can't be her. No, it is her. Nobody else has a child with crow wings and cat ears. But, how?" he kept asking himself. "Why would she be here?"

"What's the deal with this Rain woman?" Botan looked at her husband. "Is she the one who took the artifacts?"

"No, Rain would never do that. The only reason she could possibly be here is for. Revenge."

"Revenge on you? Why? What did you do to her Kurama?" Botan yelled.

"I didn't do anything to her." He tried to calm his wife down. "I just hope that our team doesn't have to fight hers."

"The first fight is going to begin in twenty minutes. Will teams Urameshi and Sayo please prepare yourselves." Said the announcer.

"Hey, looks like we get to fight the cat-bird thing's team first." Laughed Kenji. 

"That team gives me a creepy feeling." Said Kuronue. "Something just doesn't seem right about them."

"Well, the fact that their leader is half cat and half bird scares me enough." Joked Kyo. 

"Yeah, but there's something about that woman. I saw him look at her and she told him not to do anything." Said Elijah. 

"Well, maybe if we just wait here for twenty minutes. We can examine the team more and see what's up with them." Suggested Kazuma.

They agreed to wait for Team Sayo to come back. About five minutes later, the team came back out to the arena. Along with the team was the strange demon woman. What surprised the team most was that the catbird demon was walking with his arms wrapped another demon. She was a female Youko wearing a black dress. It was Yuki.

She noticed Team Urameshi was staring at her in shock. Especially Elijah, who tried to keep telling himself that she was undercover and still, loved him. Yuki gave him an apologetic look before the demon tipped her chin upward to meet his face.

"Don't waste your time looking at those _humans_." He growled, then touched is nose to hers. He then started to place little kisses going down her neck. She turned around to put a hand behind his head, kissing him forcefully as his hands moved from her shoulders to her waist.

Elijah watched the scene painfully. He knew that his girlfriend was an incredible actress, but she didn't seem to be acting. He turned away, not able to watch anymore and searched the crowd for any sign of his family.

Yuki pulled away from the demon and went over to talk to the woman. The two left the fighting area and went into the hallway to continue their conversation.

Ten minutes later, Yuki and the woman came back outside just in time for the fight to start. The two teams had agreed on five one-on-one fights. The team that won the most fights was the winner. 

The first fight was Kazuma versus Ari, the dog demon. (A/N: This guy pretty much looks like Inuyasha since I don't wanna describe him.) 

"I gonna slice you up into bite size pieces!" yelled Ari as they stepped onto the platform. 

"Okay, the first round is Kazuma versus Ari. Ready Fight!!" said the announcer.

Ari began the fight by attacking with a series of quick, powerful punches, which Kauzma dodged. The demon tried to surprise him by kicking him instead, but Kazuma sensed the attack and grabbed Ari's leg as he tried to kick, then punched him in the stomach. Ari stumbled backward a few feet before launching back at Kazuma and punched the boy in the face.

"It takes more than a little surprise punch to get me, human boy." The demon growled as his spirit energy swirled around him like a tornado.

"Spirit Sword!" Kazuma yelled as his sword appeared into his hands.

"You little toy can't hurt me!" Ari pointed his right hand at Kauzuma's sword, pulling his hand back toward his body. The sword came out of Kazuma's hands and began to float in front of him. The demon moved his hand back and forth in the swinging motion, the sword to doing the same. Kazuma dodged the sword a few times, but finally Ari had slashed him across his left shoulder.

"So, you're telekinetic. That might be a problem, if I only had one sword. But, luckily, I don't. Spirit Sword!" Another Spirit Sword appeared where the other one had been. Kazuma attacked the floating sword with his own, but it kept blocking his swings. Then, he had a though. "Wait, even though you're controlling it, it's still my spirit energy. If I can disable it then you can't use it anymore." He stood still for a moment holding his other sword and disabled the one being controlled by Ari. When the sword disappeared, Kazuma launched himself at Ari, ready to stab the demon in the stomach. "Now, you're done for!"

"Not so fast, little boy." Sneered Ari. Once again, he used his telekinesis to steal the sword from Kazuma. He tossed the sword behind Kazuma and slashed the boy on the back from behind. The sword became disabled as Kazuma fell to the ground with a bleeding gash on his back. He hit his head on the platform, knocking himself unconscious. Ari pointed his left hand at the boy then raised him up in the air, then threw him out the ring and onto the grass.

The announcer ran over to Kazuma began to count. "One SevenTen!! Ari is the winner!" The whole crowd cheered for Ari. He jumped out the ring and ran back to his team.

"I've seen that power before." Growled Kurama. "It _is _her." Kurama got up and headed for the exit to the stands.

"Kurama, where are you going?" asked Botan.

"I have to go down to arena. I have to get Yuki away from that team. It isn't safe for Yuki to be near Rain." He left through the exit.

"No! My baby!" yelled Yukina as she started to cry.

"It's okay, honey." Said Kuwabara, as he hugged her. "They'll get a healer to heal him and he'll be all better. Don't worry."

Kurama ran through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the arena. Luckily, he had come in on the side that Team Sayo was standing on. 

"Well, well. If it isn't my old friend Kurama." Sad Rain, sarcastically. "I was hoping to see you again one day. Maybe not at this tournament, but in a way I'm glad you're here. Except, you _look_ absolutely _terrible_ as a human. What happened to my beautiful friend from long ago?" she walked around him in circles, taking in the full view of him. "I can tell by the look on your face that you really don't want to see me. You're still thinking about that promise I made to you, right? Well then, if you'd wanted to keep yourself a secret. You shouldn't have sent your daughter who looks exactly like you to come and play around with my team." When she said the word 'daughter', she pulled Yuki over to them using her power.

"Yuki. Please don't hurt her Rain. She's my only daughter." Kurama begged. "If you want to do something. Do it to me. But leave me family out of this."

"Dad, what's going on?" yelled Kuronue, as he ran over to them. 

"Nothing Kuronue. Just go back to the team." He pointed to the Urameshi team, who were carrying Kazuma to the infirmary.

Rain looked at Kurama. "How could you?" she asked, before releasing Yuki before she fell to the ground, sobbing.

Author's note: So, how was that? I liked it. I hope the fight was better than my last one. I think it was. It might not have been as long as I would've liked. But, I'll try to make the next fights longer. This was by far my longest chapter. I wasn't going to add anything with Rain in it until later chapters, but I decided that now would be better. What's the deal with her anyway, you ask? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Peace out dawgs.


	15. The Truth About Rain

****

Chapter 14: The Truth About Rain

Author's Note: Wow, I finally got my first fighting chapter out of the way. But, there's so many left to go. If anyone wants to help poor little me write some of the fighting scenes, just tell me and we'll get together. I'm not sure if there's going to be any fighting in this chapter, boys and girls. I guess we'll find out at the end of the chapter, now won't we? 

"Rain, I'm sorry." Said Kurama, kneeling next to her.

"But, why did you have to do that?" she cried.

"It completely slipped my mind about Kuronue."

"What about me, dad?" asked Kuronue.

She raised her head and glared at him. "You're the most horrible person I've ever met Kurama. You name your own son after the friend you killed because you were jealous of him."

"No Rain, that's not what happened. I didn't kill Kuronue, he got caught in a trap when we were stealing something." 

"Yeah, and what a coincidence. You ask him to go steal something with you on the day I had my child." She growled.

"Stop lying Rain. We'd had that steal planned for months. I even told him that he should stay with you. But he insisted to go on that steal with me. When he got trapped, I tried to help him. He told me to on without him. I swear that's what happened Rain."

"No!" she screamed. She shoved her hands out in front of her face, using her power to push Kurama backward into the wall. "It's all your fault! If it hadn't been for your greed and jealousy, my son might have been able to see his father!"

***Flashback***

Youko Kurama sat on a rock in his lair. 'Kuronue should have been back an hour ago.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what's taking him so long?' He got off his rock and started pacing back and forth.

"I'm back." Yelled a voice.

"Finally." Sighed the Youko. "What took you so long?" He ran over to his partner, the crow demon Kuronue. He saw his friend carrying their food supply and a black bundle that appeared to be crying. "What's that?" He pointed to the bundle.

"I found her in the forest." Kuronue replied, opening the bundle. Inside was a female cat demon. She was still a kitten because her ears still looked like a cat and her tail was fluffy. "I tried to get her off the property, but she used some weird telekinesis to push me away. I was able to make her fall asleep and brought her here. She can become very useful if we train her properly."

"Alright then, Kuronue. It'll be your responsibility to take care of her and train her properly. She is just a kitten after all." He sighed.

"What? I have to take care of her all by myself? You're not even going to try and help me?" Kuronue asked.

"You're the one who thinks she's valuable. I don't see much need for her. She's yours now. I'll put the food away, and you can make a place for her to sleep." Kurama took the food from his friend and started to put it away.

Kuronue carried the girl into one of the smaller rooms and laid her down on a pile of furs. Then went to get a blanket for her to use. When he put the blanket on her, he looked at face to notice she was waking up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in mine and my partner's lair. We're going to take care of you. My name's Kuronue. Just call me if you need anything." He touched her face and looked into her silver eyes.

"I'm Rain." She said. "You're a thief aren't you? You work with Kurama don't you?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about that. We're not going to hurt you. You'll be very useful to us." He touched a piece of her fallen brown hair and moved it back into place. 

"Please. Don't use me to help you steal. That's what my family did. Then I was captured my bandits and forced to work for them." She begged, grasping his hand.

"I'm not going to make you steal. I'm going to take care of you and train you so you can use your power when ever you want." He stroked her cheek. "Go to sleep, Kitten. You need your rest. I'll come get you when dinner's ready." He kissed her forehead gently before he left the room.

***End Flashback***

"Rain, please listen to me. It wasn't my fault that he died. I'm sorry that your child never saw him, I really am. Please believe me." He walked back over to her. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"No. You lied and tricked me Kurama. You were jealous because your best friend had something you didn't. So, you took it away. Now look at you. You have a mate and a family. You have exactly what you took from him. Don't you feel bad? How would feel if someone took them away from you?"

"I felt the pain of losing Kuronue too, you know. He and I had known each other much longer than you did. That's why I named my son after him. To honor my best friend." He kneeled next to her.

She tried to push him away with her power again. But he stood his ground and didn't move an inch. "I know how to resist your power Rain. I did assist in your training after all." 

***Flashback***

"Master Kurama, how long will you be gone on your trip?" asked Rain, who helping him pack a bag.

"Just a few days Rain." He replied. "Kuronue is going to keep you busy. He has some more fighting techniques to show you."

"I like Mister Kuronue a lot. He's very nice, and always helps me train." Rain giggled, thinking about the teacher and caretaker she had developed a slight crush on. "May I go back to Mister Kuronue please?"

"Yes. But, you know that once you become an adult, Kuronue won't be able to train you or take care of you anymore. You'll have to leave us when you come of age. Do you happen to know when that is?" 

"No sir. I don't know when I'll be fully mature. My mother told me that you just wake up one morning and look completely different. That's all I know." She left her master's room to go find Kuronue. 

Kuronue was outside, practicing some kicks when Rain found him. She lifted her hands toward Kuronue and pulled back gently, his body came off the ground and he slowly drifted to her. When he reached her, she put back down and he patted her head. "You've become much better Rain. It's amazing how far you come in four months. Today, we'll be working on just fighting. You telekinetic skills are very good, but your fighting needs to be improved."

They practiced for the rest of day on proper defense and how to attack an enemy from different angles. By the time it was dark, Rain could hardly walk. Kuronue had to carry her back into the lair. He set her down on a chair and went to make some food. He figured that stew would be the easiest thing for the girl to eat. 

He returned a few minutes later with two bowls of steaming stew, wine, and two glasses. The young demon was sleeping on the table. He shook her awake. "Rain, dinner's ready." He helped her sit up and put the stew in front of her, then after pouring a glass of wine for her; he sat himself down and began to eat. 

Rain poked her stew with the spoon. She didn't have enough strength to lift the spoon out of bowl. Kuronue noticed her trouble and pulled his chair next to hers. He took the spoon from her and dipped it in the stew. Then, he grasped her chin between his fingers and made her open her mouth. He fed her the stew and made her drink the wine, then carried her to her room. When he her to the room, he changed her into some clean clothes (but he kept her same underclothes on). She woke up as he was putting the blankets on her. "Kuro." She whispered weakly.

"Hush Kitten, don't waste your strength, go to sleep." He sat down next to her and started to pet her head, paying much attention to her ears. It was the fastest way to make her fall asleep. When she stopped purring, he knew she was sleeping. "Good night kitten." He kissed the top of her head and left her room.

***End Flashback***

"The next fight will be Kyo versus Cloud. Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Kurama hadn't been paying attention to the fight. He was still trying to convince Rain that Kuronue's death had been an accident. 

"Kurama, what's going on?" asked Botan, as she ran from the entrance to where her husband was.

"So, this is your wife Kurama?" asked Rain, looking at the woman. "Now you have exactly what I had. Maybe I should take the one you love the most away from you and see how you like it."

"You'd have to fight me for her Rain. I love my wife more than anything Even if she did leave, I'd remember all the things we did together and that would make me feel better." He got up and hugged his wife. "Besides, I'd never let anything happen to my sweet Botan."

Rain began to cry again. She started to think about everything that happened between her and Kuronue.

***Flashback***

Rain had been living with Kurama and Kuronue for almost two years. Every day her feelings for Kuronue would grow stronger. Whenever she would see him, she got an odd feeling in her stomach. The closer he got to her, the stronger the feeling would be. She decided to ignore the feeling since she knew he'd never return them.

One night, there was a storm. Rain never liked storms because they reminded her of her family. She got out of bed and walked to Kuronue's room. He had said that if she ever got scared, she could sleep in his room. She hadn't slept in his room for a long time. But the thought of lying next to his warm body and his wings wrapped around them made her feel safe. Rain looked into his room. Kuronue was laying on the bed listening to the storm. "Mister Kuronue, would it be okay if I slept in here tonight?"

"Of course Rain." He moved over to make room for Rain on the bed. He noticed her walking funny. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She got into the bed next to him. He lifted her body on top of his and wrapped his wings around them.

"Night Kitten." He kissed her cheek. She cuddled closer, burying her face in his neck, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Rain woke up feeling uncomfortable. Her clothes felt too tight and she could move her ears. Her tail felt lighter too. Rain was still tired. "I'll deal with this later." She snuggled Kuronue again and began to purr.

Kuronue woke up, feeling someone rub against him. He also heard a purring noise coming from the person. "Morning Kitten." He reached up to scratch her behind the ears to find out that they looked different. "Rain, your ears, they're different. They're pointed and not on top of your head anymore. They look like mine." He moved his hand lower and grabbed her tail. "Looks like your tail is different too."

"Don't pull my tail." She growled. "Is that why my clothes feel too small?" 

He looked down to see that her arms and legs were a bit longer and her chest was larger. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. That seems to be the problem." He pointed down to her chest, which was pulling the material of the shirt.

"Oh." She tried to cover her chest. "Mister Kuronue, please. This is kind of embarrassing. I go to sleep one night and wake up fully mature."

"Personally, I like the sudden change." He chuckled; looking her over again and giving her tail another tug. 

She blushed. "Well, this would be much easier if you stopped looking at me like that."

"Looking at you how?" he purred.

"Like that!" she pointed to his face. "It's a weird look. I don't like it. It makes me feel all weird inside."

"I'm just admiring the fact that my little Kitten has grown into a lovely woman." He said, trying to ignore the feelings he had inside.

"But, I'm just not used it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, now that I've grown up." She began to trace the muscles of his chest. "Master Kurama said that I have to leave when I become fully mature. But I don't want to leave."

Kuronue had to steady his breathing while she touched his chest. It felt good but he didn't want to scare the now fully mature feline demon. "But now that you're an adult, you can do what you want. What reason do you have for staying here now?" he whispered.

"You." She moaned, then began to nuzzle and lick his neck. "I love you Mister Kuronue. I always have." She realized what she just said and sat up. "I'm sorry Mister Kuronue. I shouldn't be like this." She stuttered. "I can't control the feeling anymore, it's just too strong now."

"I understand." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back down to him and kissed her lips. "But I can't stop the feeling either. I love you too Rain." He kissed her again, this time harder.

His hands went back to her waist, as she ran her fingers down his chest and stomach. She deepened the kiss and let his fingers ran through his silky back hair. They slowly parted, needing air. He sat up quickly bringing her with him. She was now sitting in his lap, facing him, with her body pressed close to his. 

Kuronue began to shower her face with little quick little kisses. She giggled because the little kisses tickled. He then moved to her throat, placing three big kisses going down. He made his way to the right side of her body, where the neck and shoulder connected. "Rain, would you like to spend forever with me?"

"Yes." She gulped, looking slightly nervous. 

"Then, will you be my mate?" he asked. "You don't have to answer that right now if you don't want to. I know that you just went through the change."

"No, I don't want to think about. I already know my answer, and I want to." She cupped his face in her hands. "I want to spend forever with you."

"Okay then." He moved his head back to that spot on her neck. "This may hurt a little." He licked the spot and sucked the skin gently, to make it softer. Then he san his fangs into the delicate skin.

She let out an ear-shattering scream. It felt like someone was stabbing her neck with a hot needle. He held there for about thirty seconds. Every second felt like days to her as she kept screaming. Then she felt the cool, smooth feeling of his tongue cleaning off the blood. She sighed as he cleaned it a bit, then returned to kiss her again. She could taste her blood in his mouth, but didn't mind it much.

Kuronue didn't think that biting her would cause that much pain. The way to properly make the mark was to bite the neck, keeping the teeth in for thirty seconds. Then, clean off the blood after you're done. The blood will still flow from the wound for another hour, but you weren't supposed to touch it or it wouldn't work. If everything is done correctly, the mark will never go away.

Kurama had heard the ear piercing scream come from Kuronue's room. He walked up to Kuronue's room to see why there was a scream. Also coming form the room he smelled a female. Kuronue never paid attention to any female but Rain, who was still a kitten. When he reached the room, he looked in and saw Kuronue kissing a cat demon. 

Kurama also noticed the female's neck was bleeding. He sniffed the air again. He'd smelled this demon before, but the scent was different, it was mature. Then he realized that it was Rain kissing Kuronue. He left them alone and walked back outside to find them a present for their newfound relationship.

***End Flashback***

"Rain, I was never jealous of your relationship with Kuronue." Said Kurama, walking back over to her. "I was glad actually, because I thought he'd never find a woman."

She looked up at the human. "No. You were jealous. You were always taking Kuronue away from me. Saying that you needed to do things."

"There was some business we had to take care of. I didn't want to separate you two so much. But things came up." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to shrug it off, but he wouldn't let go. "But, once I heard you say that you couldn't believe Kuronue found a mate before you did."

"That's true. You see, I'd been with many women, and it never worked out. You were the second woman that he was with, and it worked out perfectly. I was just wondering to myself why he was so lucky." He paused and looked over at Botan. "But, I found the one I want, and now we live a very good life. I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Rain threw herself and Kurama, crying into his shoulder. "You're right. You were right all along. I talked with your daughter and she told me everything about how you are now." She raised her head and looked at Yuki. "She's a good girl. I would say she's perfect for my son if didn't have someone else."

"Did she tell you everything?" questioned Kurama, looking at his daughter.

"Yes. But she only told me. I didn't take those artifacts Kurama. I'll help your team though. I can teach Yuki some attacks that'll help her a lot." Rain stood up and walked over to Yuki. She took the girl's hand and walked her back to Kurama.

"Dad, I'm sorry I told." Muttered Yuki. 

"It's okay." He said, pretending he didn't know her. "But, don't do it again. And don't try to sneak around with Elijah."

"I won't dad. Rain's going to teach me some new attacks that'll help me fight better." Yuki and Rain walked into the dark hallway and out of Kurama's sight. He thought about the day that he'd broken Rain's heart.

***Flashback***

It had now been a year since Rain and Kuronue had been mates. Rain was pregnant with their first child. She had this feeling that today was the day she was going to have her baby. Kuronue had made her lay in bed for the past three days. It wasn't even dawn when Kuronue woke her up.

"Hey Kitten." He shook her. She moaned quietly. "Listen, Kurama and I have to go on a mission for the day. But Kurama told me that our baby won't be born until the night. I'll be back in plenty of time to see the baby, okay."

"Okay." She whispered. "But promise?" 

"I promise." He leaned over kissed her softly. She pulled him closer and deepened it. He moved away. "There's going to be plenty of kissing when I come home." 

"But I worry." She said. "Just, one more kiss please? Pretend it's the last one, even thought it isn't." 

He sat back on the bed and put her in his lap. He gave her one last kiss with as much love in it as the first one they shared a year ago. Then he lay her back down, and lifted up the dress she was wearing until he saw her bare stomach. He planted a soft kiss on the swell where the baby was. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered to her stomach. "You too, my sweet Kitten." He kissed her once more before he left the room.

"You ready?" asked Kurama.

"More than I'll ever be." Replied Kuronue.

That evening, Kurama returned to the lair looking very upset. He went up to Rain's room to see the woman on the bed, patting her stomach. "Hello Master Kurama." She said formally. "I'm guessing everything went as smooth as it always does? Where's my mate? I have a feeling that my baby will be here soon."

He sniffed the air. "You're about three hours away from going into labor. But, I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" she could tell by the look on his face, that it wasn't god news. "When we were stealing the mirror, Kuronue got caught in a trap and I couldn't save him. I'm sorry Rain."

"No." she gasped. "How could you? How could you!" she screamed and began to cry. She used her power to push him into the wall and ran out of the room. She left the lair and ran as fast as she could off the property. "I know there's a village near here."

She ran for almost an hour, until she reached the village near the river. "Please," she said to the demon at the gate. "Where's the healer? I'm having a baby!"

The demon at the gate took her to the healer and arrived just before she fainted. Rain woke up a few minutes later to see herself in a little hut with an old cat demon woman. "Just try to relax dear." Said the healer. 

About eight hours later, the woman handed the small, crying baby to Rain. It was a little boy. He had black wings like Kuronue, but he had her fuzzy kitten ears. 'When he grows up, he's going to look exactly like Kuronue.' She thought.

"What are you going to name him?" asked the healer.

"Arima. His name is Arima." She sighed, rocking him so he fell asleep. 

***End Flashback***

"Ten! And Kyo is the winner!" yelled the announcer. The crowd booed. Kyo had just barely beaten Cloud using a mirror attack to steal Cloud's power and use it against him. Kyo started doing his victory dance. 

Kuronue went back to his team and explained the situation the best he could. Kurama and Botan headed back to the stands to explain everything to the rest of their friends.

Author's Note: Wow that was my longest chapter. Like 10 pages long. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I really liked writing it. There was a fight going on during this chapter. But I didn't go into it. Hope you big fighting fans don't give me bad reviews for this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will have lots of fighting in it, I promise. See y'all around folks.


	16. Kenji vs Ari

Chapter 15: Kenji vs. Ari

Hey, it's me again. ButI didn't write this chapter. My good friend, WT, brings this wonderful chapter of The New Spirit Detectives to you. He writes such better fights scenes than I do. And if ya like him, I'll ask him to do more guest chapters. And if anybody else wants to do a guest chapter, just email me the chapter and I might post it. So away we go!

After discussing it with his teammates, Ari stepped up into the 

Ring again, as ready to fight as ever.

"Okay, who's gonna fight now?" Kyo asked, sitting on the ground 

Since his little victory dance had taken the last of his energy away.

"I'll go," said Kenji, cracking his knuckles. "I need a chance to 

use my new techniques properly."

"But.... shouldn't the team leader fight the other team leader?" 

Kuronue noted.

"Peh, Kenji still has a way to go before he'll be good enough to 

be any kinda leader," Elijah muttered.

"We'll see about that," Kenji grinned. "I have a few tricks up my 

sleeve that none of you guys even no about."

"I guess it's settled then." 

Elijah was actually curious to see what these new tricks' were.

The black-haired teenager hopped up to the ring, dropping his 

jacket onto the grassy outer area. "Alright punk! Let's see if you're any good when you can use your powers to steal stuff."

Ari merely smiled. "Oh, believe me, I am. I'm gonna beat you so 

hard, your team-mates will feel it!"

"All I see is your mouth movin', why don't you just show me if 

you're that good?"

The female fox-demon announcer finally spoke-up. "Alright! That 

last match was a great one wasn't it?! Now, our next match will be Kenji going up against Ari, who already won his fight but apparently didn't tire at all from it. Let me remind you folks that Kenji is the son of Yusuke, who's team won the last time they came here."

The demons all started booing, but Kenji had his eyes fixed on 

Ari, that cocky grin plastered across his face. "Ya' know..." he said, 

getting in his fighting stance. "...the only thing that worries me is that when I beat you, everyone will say it's because you were tired from your last match."

"Maybe so...but you got one thing wrong: I am not going to lose."

"Both fighters ready?! .......FIGHT!!"

Both fighters just stood there, apparently waiting for the other 

to strike first. When neither did after five seconds, both of them 

launched themselves at each other at the exact same time. Their fists connected with each other's cheeks, and they both were knocked back.

"Eh.... That's one way to start..." Kenji growled, hopping to his 

feet. But as soon as he was up, he got knocked down again with a strong punch from Ari's fist. The white-haired demon took a short leap into the air, then brought his fist down hard toward Kenji's stomach. But Yusuke's son realized what he was about to do. He pointed a finger up at Ari and yelled, "Spirit Gun!!"

A tiny blast of green energy shot from his finger tip and smacked 

the dog demon on the forehead, knocking his head back and sending him higher into the sky. Kenji practically rolled backwards into a hand-stand possession then pushed off, literally launching himself up at Ari. Ari's vision still a little blurry from the assault on his head so he didn't see Kenji's attack coming, as Kenji's feet smashed right into his stomach, making him fly farther up in the air. 

Kenji landed perfectly on the ground, and looked up, waiting for 

Ari to fall back to the ground.

As Ari fell back towards the arena, he regained his senses and was 

able to land on his feet, but instantly dropped to his hands and knees.

"Ready to give up yet?" Kenji smirked.

"Heh....you kidding?" Ari said, getting up. "I'm just getting started."

Kenji was shocked. He was sure that last kick was enough to finish 

him. 

"That fool," Elijah said. "He should have kept attacking him while 

he was in the air and couldn't retaliate."

"But did you see how much power was in that tiny little bit of 

spirit energy?" Kyo exclaimed. "His spirit energy was green too...instead of blue."

Interesting....maybe he could have....no, not Kenji. There is no 

way he learnt to master that kind of powers...' Elijah shook his head 

and started watching again.

Kenji, his hand still at his side, started charging spirit energy. 

"Heh, looks like I'm going to have a challenge after all. No more 

holding back!"

Ari grinned and ran towards him. As soon as he was close enough, 

Kenji raised his hand and fired. To his surprise, Ari side-stepped out 

of its path and threw a punch towards Kenji's head. As fast as it 

happened, Kenji knew what he was going to do as soon as he moved away, so when Ari's fist was about to connect with his face, he forced it away with his right hand and then sent a kick strait into his kidneys. 

Ari was knocked away, then landed and rolled out of the ring. The announcer started counting. "One....Two....Three...Four...."

Kenji stood there, wiping his brow. "Pew... I barely got that last attack in..."

".....Ten!! Ari was unable to get back in the ring, therefore 

Kenji wins!!"

The demon crowd booed, but the Urameshi family and friends all 

cheered and clapped. Kenji dropped out of the arena and smirked at Elijah. 

"Well? What do you think of that? I didn't even get hit once."

"He was just weak. The only reason he won against Kazuma was because he used his powers to grab the spirit sword." 

"Ha! Whatever Elijah! You just don't wanna face that I've gotten 

better than you."

"In your dreams."

"Guys! Calm down!" said Kazuma, who had returned from the healer.

"Nice to see you're feeling better Kazuma," said Kyo. "Not that 

we'll really need you or anything."

Kazuma ignored Kyo's joke. "I should've known better than to keep 

using my spirit swords. I should have just negated the one he stole and stuck to punches and kicks. I would have beaten him if I had done that." Kazuma sighed and looked at the ring. "But it's too late to be coming up with strategies now."

Kyo looked around and saw Kenji running off. ".....Where is he 

going?"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Kuronue shrugged.

-------------------

Kenji snorted as he walked out of the bathroom. "Man....that is the 

most disgusting bathroom I've ever-"

"Urameshi!"

Kenji looked to the right and saw... "Ari? Well, well, back from 

the healer already? That was fast."

"I didn't go to the healer. I purposely stayed out of the ring 

because I wanted us to finish this match outside the ring, by ourselves were there aren't any crowds yelling or anything."

"You're not serious."

Ari raised his shirt halfway and showed him the bruise. 

"You are serious..... Alright then, fine. Let's go."

Ari turned and walked out of the arena, Kenji following closely.

A shadowy figure watched them leave then silently followed.

Blu's note: Wasn't that fun? I love the part with the bathroom. When I first read that part I cracked up. My buddy WT is a great author. You guys should read his fics. I command you to.


	17. Sneaking Around Can Be Very Bad

Chapter 16: Sneaking Around Can Be Very Bad

Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry for not updating. I'm so busy with school that I get an average of 4 hours of sleep a night. But, I'm on Spring Break right now so I'll be able to give some chapters. I hope the chapters that I'm able to write will hold you guys over until summer.

Kenji followed Ari out of the bathroom and into the nearby forest. Elijah saw the two leave and decided to follow, just incase Kenji needed to be bailed out of trouble with the demon. While he was following the demon and the human, he caught the scent of someone in front of him.

"I wonder who would be following them, other than myself?" he wondered outloud. 

Elijah kept close enough to see Kenji and Ari, but far away enough so that the shadowy figure would not see him. 

********************************************************

"Looks like one of your friends is following us." Said Ari. "I don't mind really" added the demon. "Since you'll need someone to drag you back to the healers when I'm done with you."

"Yeah right." Muttered Kenji. "Elijah's gonna have to drag you back by your puppy tail in about five minutes." 

"We'll see." Smirked the dog-demon. "This is the place." He stopped running to show off a nice little grassy patch surrounded by many tall trees. "I like it here. I discovered it on a walk two days ago. I thought it would be a perfect place for a fight. Now, Let's fight!" He shouted and lunged at Kenji.

"Alright!" Kenji yelled back and blocked Ari's attack. He threw a punch at the demon and missed, and in return, got a foot in the face from Ari. Kenji fell back, but got up immediately and stood in position to fire his Spirit Gun. 

"I won't give you a chance to power up this time, little boy." Growled Ari as he used his telekinesis to start hurling rocks at the Spirit Detective. 

Thanks to Yuki's training, Kenji was able to dodge the rocks while keeping his mind concentrated on gathering energy. When all the rocks were gone, he jumped into the air to get good aim and fired his Spirit Gun at Ari's head.

"Fool." Laughed Ari as he used his telekinesis to deflect the blast. "Did you really forget about my power? I can use it to block any attack. Would you like to see some of the other thing Mistress Rain taught me?"

"Bring it on, _puppy_." Taunted Kenji.

Ari looked at Kenji and pointed his finger at the boy. Kenji's body was lifted off the ground and into the air. "Remember this? I used it to throw your friend out of the ring!" he moved his hand in a throwing motion and Kenji went flying head first into a tree. 

********************************************************

Elijah arrived in the patch of grass just in time to see his younger friend being smashed into tree by a demon. "Hang on, Kenji!" he yelled. "I'll help you out buddy!" He ran toward Ari, but was stopped by blast that landed in front of him. The shadowy figure shook its head as if telling him "no". "Who are you?" he asked. The person hung a mirror on the branch of the tree and jumped out of it. "Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Looks like your friend isn't going to help you after all." Said Ari. "Oh well, that gives me more time to play with you!" After smashing the guy into the tree a few times, he changed his hand motion and Kenji started to swing around in a circle.

'Now what am I going to do?' Thought Kenji. 'I was counting on Elijah to bail me out here. If only I could find a way hit him while he's not looking.' 

********************************************************

Elijah followed the figure deeper into the woods. "I don't know who you are. Though you seem familiar." He said.

The figure continued to stare at him.

"You, know. I'll have to fight you, I guess. Since you won't tell me who you are, I'll have to make you tell me." He ran toward the person and tried to punch it in the face. But the person stopped him and pushed him against a tree. It used its legs to pin his legs against the tree and used one arm to keep his arms above his head.

"I thought you would recognize me right away." Whispered a female voice. "I guess my boyfriend doesn't know me as well I know him." Using her free hand, the girl pulled off the cover that was masking her face.

"Yuki?" He asked, his eyes becoming big and round. Then he blushed when he noticed the position they were in. 

"Who did you expect it to be?" She questioned, using her other hand to fully pin him against the tree. 

"I wasn't quite sure who you were but" Whatever he was about to say was cut off when she forcefully kissed him on the lips.

He didn't return the kiss but was able to reverse their positions by sandwiching her between himself and the tree. "This isn't like you Yuki. Why are you acting differently?" He loosened his grip and hugged her gently.

"It's just that I haven't seen you for a few days and we're always together. I'm not used to being without you." She started placing little kisses on his neck. 

He enjoyed the kisses being placed on his neck and then enjoyed them even more when she sucked and nibbled at the tender skin. But when he saw her red hair start to turn silver and a pair of sharp fangs graze along his neck, he came back to reality. "Yuki, you know we're not supposed to see each other."

She stopped her attack on his neck and returned to her normal self. "I know. I should probably be heading back to the arena now. I told Rain I'd only be gone for 10 minutes and it's been 15. Don't worry, I'll come visit you again. I love you." She kissed him one last time and ran off in the direction of the stadium.

"Oh, I forgot about Kenji and Ari. I'd better get back to the field and see if he's alive." Elijah ran back to the grassy spot only to find Kenji sitting underneath a tree, drinking a soda. The cat/bird demon was treating Ari's wounds with his powers.

"How did you beat him?" Asked Elijah, running over to sit next to Kenji.

"I saw this hanging off a tree branch while that guy was swinging me around." He pulled out a now shattered mirror with a silver rim from his pocket. "I thought it was just an illusion until I saw it a few more times. Then when the dog finally got tired of swinging me, he threw me to the ground and said something like 'Haha. You'll never beat me, weakling. Unless you find a way to attack me without it being reflected by my power.' That's when I remembered Yuki telling me that Spirit Energy is flexible and also bounces off of certain likes, like mirrors. And what luck, that a mirror was just hanging there."

"Yeah, that _is_ convenient." Said Elijah, sarcastically. 'No wonder Yuki was there. She had to help her student after all.' He thought to himself.

"So then I charged up my Spirit Gun and fired it over his shoulder and to the mirror. Then he laughed and said, 'You missed me weakling. It's too bad, now I'll really to have to' and that's when the giant ray of Spirit Energy"

"It wasn't that big." Added the other demon that was fixing Ari's wound. "I got here the minute that blast was fired. I'm surprised that it even went through his skin"

"Shut up, kitty cat." Said Kenji. "I'm telling this how it really happened. So then, my giant Spirit Gun reflected off the mirror and he jumped up for some reason and the blast when straight through his stomach. It was the coolest thing ever, man. By the way, where did you go? I wanted you to see me in my 15 seconds of fame."

"I had to go. You know, nature calls." He made up. "I wish that I'd been there man."

"Hey! What's that on your neck?" said Kenji, as he pointed to the red splotches and tiny bite marks.

"I got bitten by something while was taking a leak. No big deal. Let's go back to the stadium." He got up to leave.

"Wait!" called the winged demon. "Could you carry Ari back to the healers?" he said to Kenji. "And, I want to talk to you." He Pointed to Elijah.

"Sure thing." Said Kenji, as he picked up Ari's body and carried him back. 

The demon made sure that Kenji was out of hearing range and started talking to Elijah. "Yuki told me about you."

"She did? What did she say?"

"She said she loves you very much, and that you're an excellent fighter. I'd like to request that we fight each other in the ring. As you know, I'm Team Sayo's leader, Arima. I'd like to see how you're skills match up against mine. Does that sound okay to you?"

"That's fine with me." Said Elijah.

"But," added Arima, "We'll have to fight tomorrow. I used my healing powers on Ari today. Using my healing powers drains me a lot. I want to be at my best when I fight you." 

"Then, tomorrow it is." Agreed Elijah as he started to walk away.

"And one more thing Elijah." Said Arima to stop the other demon. "I know that you saw Yuki today. I'd suggest that you take a bath and do your best to cover up those hickeys she gave you on your neck. I know that you're not supposed to see each other. And I don't anything preventing you from fighting me tomorrow. Especially being grounded by your parents because you were doing something you weren't supposed to." He opened his black wings and took into flight gracefully, then headed for the arena.

********************************************************

When Elijah had returned back to the stadium. Kuronue had just finished his fight with the fourth member of Team Sayo, and won. It was announced that the last two matches were to be fought tomorrow because, Lirel, the Bomb Specialist, who had just fought with Kuronue, had damaged the ring with many holes. 

Once Elijah had heard this news, he ran upstairs into his room and got his supplies to take a bath. 

"Hey, why the sudden urge to take bath? You didn't even fight today." Asked Kyo.

"Well, after chasing Kenji and Ari through the forest and getting bitten by bugs while taking a pee, I need a bath to relax me. And by the way, I'm fighting Team Sayo's leader tomorrow." He exited their room and headed down to the hot spring. 

When he arrived at the spring, he was glad to find that no one was there yet. "At least I can _really_ have some relaxing time." He stripped off his clothes washed off with two different kinds of scented soap, and when she couldn't smell Yuki on his skin anymore, he finally sank into the steaming hot water. "I wonder how bad those hickeys I mean _bite marks_ _from the bugs_ are." He got out of the water, pulled a mirror out of his bag, and proceeded to inspect his neck. "Wow, she really gave me some bad ones this time."

"Who gave you a really bad one?" asked Kuronue, as he and the rest of the team where taking off their clothes and getting ready to bathe.

(A/N: I really wish I was there right now. Seeing all those guys without anything on. Yum.) 

"I was talking about the bug bites. They usually don't look this bad. I guess the bugs here leave really nasty bites."

"But, why did you say she?" asked Kyo.

"Well, I called them 'she' because the bugs were so pretty, that they had to be female." He lied. "So, what are you guys doing here?" 

"We thought that taking a bath before all those nasty demons got in was a good idea." Said Kenji. "I hope we're not invading your private time Mr. Secret."

"No, you're not. But I was wishing for some company."

"Well." Piped Kazuma. "We're probably not the company you were wishing for. We might not be sexy girls, but we're you friends. And we can keep good company. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" all the others cheered.

"But still, lovely, naked, women here would definitely spice the place up." Added Kuronue.

********************************************************

After taking a bath and eating a good dinner, the team went back to their rooms to watch a movie. Kuronue and Kyo had fallen asleep on the couch while Elijah, Kenji and Kazuma had finished the movie. When the movie was over, the two sleepers were left on the couch and Kenji and Kazuma went to their shared room, while Elijah went to his room alone.

"It's stuffy in here." Noted Elijah. "I think I'll open the window." He opened the window and a cool breeze entered the room. Elijah changed into his boxers and got into bed.

He had been sleeping peacefully until he heard someone moving around in the room. He got up to yell at the person when a small hand covered his mouth. "Don't scream." Whispered the voice as the light was turned on.

"Yuki." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was watching you sleep from that tree and I had to come in and see you." She let go of him and walked over the bed and sat down. "I also wanted to wish you luck in your fight against Arima tomorrow. He's a very good fighter."

"So, you're saying that I won't be able to beat him?" asked Elijah.

"Not without my help, you won't." she added. "You see, he's a very strong telekinetic. He doesn't have many weak points. But, if you're able to aim a shot at him, go for his tail first. That's his most sensitive spot. Then, go for his wings once he has his defenses down. You can handle it from there." She got up and headed for the window.

"Don't you want to stay for awhile?" he offered. "Everyone's asleep, and won't be waking up soon."

"I think I've stayed long enough. I had to sneak out of my own room to come and see you." She opened the window and prepared to step outside when Elijah grabbed her and pinned her on the bed.

"Well, _I_ don't think you've stayed long enough." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Stay for five minutes."

"Okay." She replied. He let go of her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

He kissed back, pressing his mouth harder against her, while putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He pulled her from laying down and into his lap, because he didn't want to crush her. Yuki's eyes fluttered open when she was pulled up, but closed again once she felt his hands start to roam her back. She moved her hands down and started to rub his abs. She liked it when the muscles tightened at her touch.

Elijah opened his mouth licked at her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue went in to play with hers. After having a battle with their tongues, Elijah pulled away from her mouth and aimed for neck. He planned to give her the same treatment that she'd given him earlier.

"Oh I see, this is payback for the hickeys I gave you." She giggled as he continued to attack her neck. While he got his revenge on her neck, she busied herself by playing with his hair. The silky black strands with streaks of silver felt soft and cool in her warm hands. 

When he decided that her neck looked as bitten as his, he found the spot between her neck and shoulder, he softened it up, and sank his fangs into the skin. 

Yuki tried to scream, but Elijah put his hand over her mouth. The pain started to fade as he cleaned the blood off her wound. She looked into his eyes and were blood red, and they looked at her oddly. "Elijah, what's wrong?" she slapped him in the face. "I _said what's _wrong?"

Elijah returned to his normal self. "I have no idea." He looked at her neck. "Yuki, did I just do that?"

"Yeah." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "You know what this means right?"

"Yeah." He looked at the ground, embarrassed about what he'd done. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. But, we can't let anybody find out, that's for sure." She stood up. "I think I need to go now."

"Wait!" he interrupted, "Didn't your parents tell you that you have to mark your mate after you"

"That's right!" Yuki exclaimed. "Since we didn't _do _anything, that means this is just a bite and not a marking of any kind." She started jumping up and down. "I love you and your genius Elijah! I was starting to worry, you know."

"So, you don't want to be my mate?" he asked.

"No! Elijah, I didn't mean it like that. I was saying that since we're only fifteen and that's way too young to get married. Even though it's okay by demon standards to be mates at this age. We don't live in the Makai, therefore we shouldn't be mates yet." Yuki hugged him. "When the time is right, I would love to be yours. But it's not now."

"I think it's time you left Yuki." He commanded.

"Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"Well, _you_ were the one who insisted on staying for only five minutes. It's been about half an hour since you got here. Now go on." He said as he ushered her out the window. "People like me need their beauty sleep so they can be even prettier in the morning. Goodnight my love." He closed the window and the curtains so she couldn't get back in. Elijah turned off the light and got back into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Author's Note: Wow, writing this took me all day, literally. Well, it's done now. You won't get another chapter tomorrow. But you most likely will on Thursday. That chapter was starting to get a little steamy. I wanted to continue, but then I'd have to change my rating. Oh well. This chapter was certainly very Elijah-centered. After all, it _is _supposed to be a romance fic. I hope those fighting lovers won't get mad because I didn't write the actual entire fight between Kenji and Ari. But I think I put it into enough detail from Kenji POV that you can get a nice picture of what it looked like in your head. It sure feels great to be writing again.

Mucho Love-o, (I'm learning Spanish, by the way)

~Blu~


	18. Could it Be the End?

Chapter 17: Could it Be the End?

A/N: Sorry about never working on this fic. My interests have changed and even though I still like YYH, it's not my obsession anymore. But I decided to be nice and I'm making an attempt to finish this story. So there will be one or two more chapters after this, and I hope you guys do forgive me for putting this off.

--------------------------------------

The next morning, the two teams were standing by the newly replaced ring waiting to start the fight. Team Pekalai, the next team to fight the winner, was already waiting in the arena as well.

"The tie breaker match for Team Sayo versus Urameshi will be team captain Arima against Elijah." shouted the announcer, "The fighter that wins team will immediately begin round two against Team Pekalai. Fighters ready…and GO!"

Arima started off the fight by lunging at Elijah with his sharp claws. "I won't use my power unless you use yours. Is that a deal?"

Works for me," Elijah growled, dodging the attack and aiming a kick at the demon's face. Arima let the kick hit him, but it didn't faze him at all. He was just testing Elijah's strength, though both demons knew they were only warming up.

During the fight, Yuki stood near Rain and cheered on Arima as part of her undercover work. A quiet beeping noise came from a wristband that was on her arm. She pushed a small button and saw a picture of Koenma with her next set of instructions. "Team Pekalai is staying in rooms 711 and 713. Go check them out."

She simply nodded and pushed the button off. "I need to use the bathroom, Rain. Tell me what happens in the fight."

"Okay. Be careful," the cat demon mumbled.

Yuki left the arena and headed up the path to the hotel. When she arrived in the main lobby, it was nearly empty due to the fact that everyone was at the tournament. She took the elevator up to the 7th floor and walked around the hall until she found room 711.

"This won't be too hard," she smirked, sliding a thin claw into the keyhole and moving it around until she heard a small click. Then, she pulled it out and turned the knob, the door opened. "Easy," she stepped into the room and closed the door, then locked it.

"Now, if I were a stolen artifact, where would I be?" Yuki mumbled, checking the living room first. After turning up every part of the room and finding few unpleasant surprises, there were no artifacts to be found. "Damn," she cursed and walked into the first bedroom.

"Why do these rooms have to be so big?" she asked while searching one of beds. When she opened the bedside drawer, she saw a shining amulet. "I think that's it," she muttered and pushed a different button on her watch. "The Amulet of the Dragonfly, able to reflect and absorb spirit energy. Well, this is it." She picked it up and placed it in her purse. "These demons are dumber than I thought."

"Looking for something?" asked a voice from the living room. Yuki turned quickly and pulled out her daggers, making them glow with spirit energy.

Noticing a face almost identical to hers, Yuki's daggers stopped glowing and she put them away. "Kuronue, what are you doing here?"

"Koenma asked me to help you find the weapons. It looks like you already found one. I'll go check 713 and see if I find anything." He walked out of the room and went to look around next door.

Next, Yuki searched the rest of the room, including the bathroom, which was gross beyond reason. When she was checking the second bedroom in the suite, Kuronue interrupted her.

Yuki! I found another weapon. The Shield of Gold. Could you find the other one? Kuronue asked through telepathy.

No, it's not in here at all. Come on, meet me in the hall and give these two to Koenma. I'll keep searching, maybe I just missed a spot. She walked out into the hall, seeing her brother had already beat there. "Here you go," she handed him the amulet.

"Thanks, good luck," he said and took off running.

Yuki closed the door to 711 and went into 713, "Knowing him, he probably didn't look after he found the shield." She sighed and searched through the room, putting back everything that Kuronue had misplaced while searching. When she covered every inch and the room and still couldn't find the sword, she sighed and rested on the couch.

Yuki! Get back to the arena! I know where the sword is!


End file.
